Negima! Magiko Fantastiko
by Jude Dude
Summary: Negima Negi's getting a student teacher. But he makes an entrance in his own way. Hes 15 and has known negi since the kid was born. So Whats gonna happen when two kid magicians are at Mahora Academy? Read to find out! it's BACK!
1. Spell 1

((I'd like to apologize if Information is off. To gain additional Information I do not know, I am using websites that are pretty much 99 accurate. Might have bits and pieces missing but working with what I got and know. So sit back and enjoy))

What happens when you mix a 10 year old magician, a weird animal thingy, a bunch of girls, adventures, and class 2-A? You get the life of Negi Springfield. A young magician sent to an all-girls school to finish his magic training and find a Magic Partner (We call then wives). But Along the way there's a certain rule he's broken. No one except girls with magic contracts can find out about his magic. Or he will become a creature at random.

When his magic abilities leak out he has to give the girl contracts, how are they made? A kiss seals it; no matter how many girls resented it they did it for the sake of Negi. Now with contracts flying free and everyone on ALMOST even ground. Its time for Negi to get back to teaching his odds and ends class. But looks like something is about to turn the tide. Can class 3-A handle this new storm? Its time to find out in…

**Negima! Magiko Fantastiko **

**Spell 1: The New Wind **

It was near the end of the day and Negi sighed as Asuna and Ayaka were at it again over T-shirts. Asuna was trying to push her _el' chupacabra_. While Ayaka was pushing her "Negi is the cutest teacher," Merchandise. As usual other girls tried to pull them apart. Chamo didn't help them out by cheering them on from Negi's shoulder. Nodoka kept trying to get a word in but was as usual ignored. Yue was gently sucking on the straw to a juice box. Chachamaru and Evangeline sat quietly.

Negi's fist tightened as the other girls slowly got dragged into the fight. Zazie got shoved and one of the books she was juggling hit Konoka in the head, which got Setsuna and the members of the Library club fired up since the book got dented. The friends of them and the friends of the friends and so on got into it which got the class in an up roar. Asuna and Ayaka Started pulling each others hair and pulling cheeks but eventually and quickly the situation was turned to a new Subject.

Negi took in a deep breath ad went to shout but Nodoka was able to say something, though it was off topic.

"There's something in the Sky!" Nodoka called everyone stopped and charged to the windows. Negi summon his staff and used it so he could see. Everyone started to talk amongst theme selves as a robbed man with a hood over his head stood on the top of the tree that was across from the room. His arms were crossed across his chest. The part that caught Negi's eye was the staff that he was standing on top of it resembled the very same staff Negi used. Without hesitation Negi hopped onto his staff and flew out of the room as the man turned and flew up into the sky, the girls of class 2-A followed Negi outside and into the courtyard.

Negi landed in the courtyard and held his staff tight looking around franticly for the man. The girls soon came and were behind him. Everyone started to look around. Kazumi had a camera out talking about this being a new head article. But after a while Kaede was able to find the man.

"Negi over there, ten a' clock!" She shouted everyone turned and look where she was pointing. The man was standing on his staff and ridding it towards Negi and the girls.

"Negi S, Miss me?" He shouted as he flew beside Negi and then dashed onward. Negi lost balance and fell the girls ran to help him up but Kaede bet them all. Negi was about to hop on his staff but she put a hand on his shoulder.

"Negi please let me go. I want to try to take a piece of this guy." She said firmly Negi and her met eye in eye .He looked at the sky as the man was nearly a dot but was seen turning around and flying back to them. He looked back at Kaede and nodded. "Then let's go!" Negi held the staff out and nodded.

"Partner, Kaede Nagase Contract active!" Negi called, everyone pulled out popcorn as they went threw a long annoying cut scene. (10 minutes later) Ok looks like where still not done. Ok let's skip forward to where he picks the card! (Fast-Forwards and stops at the white card). Ok were good now.

Kaede's clothes glew white and when she emerged she was wearing Green Ninja battle armor. Negi looked at the card and a wide grin came on his face. Chamo got hyper exited.

"Rare Card Activated. Kaede's rare card is _Ninja Master Wind. _With his card her Ninjitsu is increased as well as all martial art skills. She also gains the ability to hyper leap, super speed and air hover. Now common girly get up there and defend Bro's honor!" Kaede nodded and jumped with a battle cry and held out a fist. Everyone crowed around Negi and watched as Kaede charged towards the mysterious man.

The man was taken by surprise at the speed of Kaede, was knocked off his staff as she clothes lined him. He flipped over her fist and crashed on the ground of the court yard. The staff turned and flew into his grip as he stood up. The hood was missing and everyone looked at the boy but Negi was the only one who was studying his face more then anyone.

His dirty blond hair well to almost half his neck it was covered his ears and slowly shorted up to his eyes where the hair touched the bottom of his eyelids. He shook his head and the hair went to onside. He smiled a bit looking at Negi with bluish-green eyes. But his eyes closed as he crouched down as Kaede round kicked over his head. Her spun and kicked her grounded foot causing her to crash into the ground. She rolled to one side. As the man stood up. But guessing from his facial features he was a teen.

"Ok Fine if you wana play this with Body guards Negi S, it will make it a tad more fun. To make it fair I won't use a weapon." The boy said as the staff vanished in a green light. He flicked his robe and it went over his shoulders and dropped behind him. Underneath he was wearing a black Sleeveless shirt and a pair of white jeans. He arched into a stance. "Common Ninja let's rock," he said motion his fingers to make her come on. Kaede wound up and charged at the boy with another war cry.

Everyone cheered as the two matched each other's moves to a breath accuracy. Kazumi went crazy taking pictures. Kakizaki, Madoka & Sakurako were cheering to who ever seemed to win. The boy would duck as Kaede kicked over his head and she would return the gesture. He would kick she would counter or block. Kaede would do the same only to have her favor returned. Almost every kick, punch or attack was a blur, except for one. The class booed the boy when he slipped behind Kaede and nudged her sending her bailing over.

"Ok now I'm just plain mad!" Kaede said as she would her hands behind her like a _Dragon Ball_ Character. "Wind Fists." A green light around her fists increased and she shot it forward. The boy stood there looking at it and didn't move as a green light aimed for him. He took his hand and pushed it aside and it turned into dust. Everyone was in uproar asking what was happening. But it came soon enough as the sound on Kaede's stomach growling came. She fell on her knee's holding her stomach

"So, hungry, need food!" she said as the Boy sighed.

"Good fight Ninja" he said before turning to Negi and smiling. "Game over."

"Not if we have anything to say about it!" The girls cheered out. They all stormed towards the boy who just sighed.

"Its JUST A GAME people!" he said then he crossed his arms. "Either way as Always I'll win." He stayed in place as the 30 girls who all cheered out battle cries and surrounded him. The Boy scratched his head as the girls all jumped out for him. He bent down as everyone jumped on him but they only caught the ground. He stayed in the air for a second then landed behind Negi. He grabbed Negi by his arm and smiled. "I win!" he said he held out his other had. Negi screamed then it turned into laughter. The girls twisted there bodies and looked towards The two boys and watched as Negi was in tears laughing as the boy ticked under his arms.

"Ok, Ok Jay, Stop – Stop you win Uncle, Uncle!" Negi said as Jay stepped backwards. The girls all had puzzled looks on there faces as Negi slowly calmed down. It's good to see you again Jay." Negi said shaking his hand.

"Same to you bro, and what do you know it's Chamo." He said holding out a fist and Chamo pounded it."

"Bro long time no see." Chamo said hopping on Jay and started to dig in his pockets until he emerged with a cookie. "As usual you have the good stuff." Chamo said hopping on Jay's head ands munching on the cookie.

"Yeah way to long, Negi, I would ask how your doing but…"Jay looked at the girls. "You seem to be doing just fine." Negi's face turned red As Jay looked over then asked. "So which one is your girl friend?" Some of the girl's faces went red but Asuna's went red with some anger and her hair went up. She ran up to Jay and grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt.

"Ok, Jay maybe you would like to explain to us what's happening here?!

"Ok, let me go little lady. Let's go up to the class room and I'll discuss, Savi?" Jay said not breaking eye contact with Asuna. Negi nodded and the girls talked to them selves as Asuna let Jay go. Negi ordered everyone to the class room where Jay was introduced and his story was told.

Jay looked at the class list and nodded after a while then closed it cleared his thought. "My name is Jayden Prowler. I am 15, and like Negi a graduate of the Magic school in Wales I am a _Wind Mage_ average class. But unlike Negi, I stayed for two extra years to enhance my magic's then I took three years to travel the world finding out what ever I can about where Magic really come from. Negi and I have been Buddies since a little after he was born. I now recently graduated, I am here as a student teacher to your Negi Springfield. I am glad to meet you all. I hope we can be amigos, and for the fifth time I'm sorry about the incident earlier I was waiting for after school to approach Negi. But maybe on top of a tree wasn't the smartest plan. Now since class is already disrupted why don't we Do some Q&A to finish time off and make sure its dead?" With that jay sat on the desk and girls raised there hands. "Ok I'll start with…Asuna since her hair might try to kill me."

Asuna stood up and jay was right her hair was ready to kill. "Would you like to explain what In the hell you were doing out there?" she said putting her hands on the hips. The class jumped in with some chatter then stopped when Jay knocked loudly on the desk.

"We'll that Asuna was a game me and Negi have played since he was four. We would fly around the sky and see who would get ticked first. Usual I one since he's really ticklish at his sides just under the rib cage. Now next question please." Negi's face was a bit red as people wrote down his ticklish spot then about 2/3 of the class's hands were down. He next picked Kazumi who had a camera ready.

"Jay, since you're more traveled older and a little bit cooler looking then Negi." Negi's head hung a bit at the last comment. "How many contracts do you have?" The girls jumped in with "How many", "I bet it's a high number" "Probably a whole town." Jay knocked again to get attention.

"Truth be told… That's the thing Negi beat me in. I have no contracts at all." The class gasped and started to talk. Jay knocked again. "The reason I don't is because From what I've heard is that Negi had to do it to protect you. Now if only the little guy would tell me who he likes then I could do something." The class laughed a bit, but Nodoka's face turned Red. "Ok One last question." And I'll let this go to," jay looked at the raised hands. "Haruna,"

"Jay, where are you currently staying?" She asked as she handed Yue a new Juice Box.

"I am currently staying on the middle section of the tree I was standing on top of." The class started to laugh. "I'm not kidding," The classes laughed died down then Ayaka slid next to Jay.

"If you want you can share my dorm." Makie got a look on her face and shot back.

"When did we decide on this?!" She yelled shaking a fist.

"We'll being Class president It's my duty to make sure any teacher is given a home." Everyone hung there heads.

"I'll conceder your offer Ayaka, other then that." Jay looked at his watch just as the bell rang. "I guess I'll be seeing you all tomorrow sleep well. Everyone exchanged there good byes and left the class room. The only people who remained were Kaede, Negi and Jay. Kaede walked down the steps from her desk and headed to Jay and Negi as they were talking quietly.

"Excuse me Jay," Kaede said standing with her back straight. Jay stood up and was a centimeter shorter then Kaede.

"Yes what is it Kaede." He said then Kaede bowed quickly.

"Thank you, for the great battle today."

"It was nothing I like your fighting style it's highly skilled for someone your age." Kaedes cheeks turned a bit red.

"If you're still looking for a room, you are allowed to stay with me. We have lots of room since Fuuka and Fumika. We already discussed it. There ok with it and so am I. I'm also hoping to hear some stories from your travels." Jay leaned against the desk and crossed and arm and made a thinkers position closing his eyes. After awhile he opened them.

"Kaede, I'll accept your offer. If defiantly saves me from the Brown nosing class rep." The three started to laugh. "Kaede since I don't know where the room is can you wait in the hall for a second I'll be right out. I need to talk to Negi for a bit." Kaede bowed and excused her self then Negi and Jay waited for the Door to close before they started to talk openly.

"31 possible candidates, man Negi you really out did your self." Jay said as he put his rob into his backpack.

"There wasn't much I could do. It was awkward situations. I don't know what To do." Negi said hanging his head.

"Simple pick the one you like. I'm sure number 27 won't mind if you tell her." Negi looked at Jay as he patted his head. "Talk to you later Negi, Consider what I said. I didn't spent two extra years at the school for nothing." With that he pulled the door open and closed it. Negi listed as Kaede asked him about some places he visited and Jay started up on a new story. Negi stared at seat #27 and smiled and opened the book.

"Maybe I will try my luck." With that he shut the book and ran out and headed down the hall ways to go to his dorm.

Kaede and Jay walked across the campus heading towards the dorms. Jay finished talking about the places he went to and quick facts about what he did. Then ne noticed a large bruise on Kaedes leg and he remembered kicking her leg in that spot.

"I'm sorry if I harmed you in the fight. I didn't mean it I sort of just you know get into it." He dropped his head then Kaede patted his back causing his head to shoot up in pain.

"Don't worry; I started it with the cloth line. But I'm really hungry now." She said laughing. But she stopped walking and laughing as Jay started to big threw his bag. The he pulled out a thermos.

"Here its ½ full but I'll make you something good when we get to the dorm. I hear they have kitchens in them." He held out the thermos and Kaede took it and opened it. The smell of Soup filled her nose. She sat down on a bench and pored some into a cup and took a sip.

"How is it?" Jay asked as he climbed up into a tree and dropped a suit case and a book bag. Kaede poured more into the cup and drank it down.

"This is really good, were did you learn to make it." She said pouring the rest into the cup and drinking it.

I learned how to make that from Negi's sister with some personal tweaks. Then as I went around the world you sort of learn different recipes. So I sort of got good at cooking fast." They both shared in on a laugh then Kaede handed jay back the thermos and he shoved it in his bag. "Let's go were not to far from the Dorms." Kaede said as Ray picked up his belongings and followed her to his new life at Mahora Academy

This concludesNegima! Magiko Fantastiko Spell 1: The New Wind.

NEXT TIME ON Negima! Magiko Fantastiko!

Another new member has now joined the over sized class. But will Class 2-A be able to stand up to the creature that followed him or, will Jay have to create his first contract. Who will his eligible partner be? But wait what's with Negi he's being really Sky around Nodoka. Who knows what may happen on the next Chapter of

**Negima! Magiko Fantastiko **

**Spell 2: Winds of Danger **


	2. Spell 2

Welcome to The next chapter of Negima! Magiko Fantastko. Where we last left the crazy class of 2-A, Kaede ended up in a heated battle with a magician who's intentions were misunderstood and turns out to be Jayden (Jay) Prowler. He's Negi's Friend from the Magic school where they both attended. He stayed with the school for a couple extra's years, and then went to travel the world to return to graduate. His assignment Student teacher to Negi and class 2-A. Having no contracts of his own, Jay's hidden reason behind his assignment is to find an eligible partner for him. After some Q&A, Kaede offered her room to Jay to use. Now that the 15 year old Wind Mage has joined this group, who knows what can happen. 

**Negima! Magiko Fantastiko ****Spell 2: Winds of Danger**  
Kaede, Fumika and Fuuka watched as Jay stood over the stove managing different pots and pans. Being a guest Jay offered to take over all the cooking (Kaede begging had nothing to do with it.) After tasting the soup the walk home from the bench in the court yard was quiet. Kaede was hoping to ask her questions over dinner. She for now just watched as Jay split himself into a copy to grab a spice or ingredient and become one again when it returned with the ingredient. After an hour of there mouths drooling over the smells and sounds of the food Jay turned off the stove and put the food on the table. The three girls sat straight up as Jay put the noodles, rice and sauce on there plates. With a bowel of his special soup on the side.

"What ever you want to know just ask me." Jay said as he served Kaede her dinner. Her portion were a tad bigger but was evened out in one quick swoop. Jay served him self and stated to eat a few minutes passed before Kaede asked her question.

"If you don't mind me asking," Kaede took a sip of her tea then pout it down."Why don't you have any contracts yet? Negi already has so many and you don't have one. Sorry if it's to up front but I wana know." Kaede watched as Jay served them all 2nds then take a sip of tea before he replied.

"I knew I wouldn't be somewhere to long. So I wanted to wait until I was able to stay in a place long enough to see if there was someone worth while that would make staying in a place worth the time. But between you and me… and the twins here, I think I was assigned to be Negi's assistant after the school got wind of the amount of his contacts." He laughed a bit then gulped down some rice. "Any other questions?" Jay asked filling his bowl with more soup. Kaede smiled.

"Nope, that's all I got." With that she woofed down the rest of her dinner. The four spread out over the floor after they finished eating and the dishes where clean. Fumika had her own question.

"When we walked past he office we heard you were taking Gym class over is that true Jay?" She asked pulling on her sister's cheek who retaliated by puling hers before Kaede stood up and pulled them apart.

"You heard right, Negi talked to the office and I'll be taking over 2-A's Gym class full time." Jay said trying not to laugh as Kaede held the two in each hand as they tried to attack each other.

"What kind of clubs you got at this place anyways?" Jay asked as Kaede dropped the twins. Then she walked over to a cabinet and opened the door and pulled out a book and tossed it to Jay. "This is a list of every club this school has." She said sitting down on the couch as the twins sat beside her. Jay examined the book. "This thing has to be a good ½ inch thick!" he said before he opened it. "Alphabetized and index? This is pretty good for this school." He flipped threw some pages. "What clubs you in?"

"You sir, are looking at the three members of the Mahora Academy Walking club." Fumika said standing up with Fuuka and they put there hands on there hips and smiled. "Recruiting members?" Jay said shutting the book and looking at the clock 11:20 Pm shone.

"Yes, we are. You start tomorrow. For now we all sleep." Kaede said standing up. The twins and Kaede went into the bathroom and walked out in there PJ's. By then Ray was laying on the couch in Black boxers and a black tank-top. Fuuka ran and turned off the lights then jumped into the bed with her sister and Kaede settled into the top Bump. They exchanged there goodnights a couple times, then a few times, then four. Then someone pounded on the wall and yelled at them to be quiet. They laughed then shut there eyes and fell asleep. Unknowingly a pair of red eyes looked at Jay as he slept but disappeared as the Sun started to Rise.

Jay was wide awake as Fuuka and Fumika jumped on him to wake him up. Fuuka chanted "Break" while Fumika chanted "Fast". Jay pretended to be asleep until they slowed down a bit then he jumped up and picked each of them up under his arm as they screamed while laughing.

"What should we eat?" jay asked the girls looked at each other then nodded.

"EGGS!" They chimed in unison; Jay put them on the couch

"Ok, let me get dressed then I'll get to cooking ok?" They girls chanted _yeah, yeah, yeah Eggs! _As Jay grabbed some clothes from his suit case and walked to the bathroom where Kaede stood leaning against the wall.

"Enjoy your wake up call?" She said jokingly as Jay shut the door.

"I'll sick them on you tomorrow. "He said, then walked out a few minutes later wearing a white open polo shirt with a black long sleeve t-shirt underneath and black pants. His messy hair wall allover the place but Kaede noticed what was around his neck was a ring on a adjustable size necklace.

"So what kind of eggs you all want?" Jay asked as he pulled out a pan and turned on the stove then started to juggle eggs.

"Scrambled!" The tree said then started laughing. Jay cracked the eggs as he juggled then and put them in the pan. "Ok give me a few just sit down and get ready." Jay said as he went into the cabinets and pulled out spices and ingredients. As usual within a couple minutes the room was filled with beautiful aromas.

Within 20 minutes of the food being on the table it was gone. Except for one piece which the twins were stabbing at with there forks. Kaede laughed to her self as she picked it up witch her fingers and tosses it up and opened her mouth. But Jay laughed as he grabbed it and ate it. Then he took a look at his watch.   
"Common we have to go, it's time for class." Jay said standing up and tossing his book bag over his shoulder.

"What about the dishes?" Kaede asked picking up a plate. Jay snapped his fingers and the dishes from the table vanished and were stacked up by the sink clean as a whistle.

"What dishes? Now common it's my first day and you're my roommates so. None of us will be late!" Jay said with a joke shout. The three grabbed there book bags and followed Jay as he walked threw the halls but he stopped outside. "How do we get there again?" The three burst out laughing. As they walked threw the campus towards the school Fuuka and Fumika would trade spots and push Kaede closer to Jay. Kaede would blush a bit then quickly fly to the end before Jay would turn his head to see what was going on. After a while of this they finally arrived out front of the classroom.

They opened the door to a class full of arguing classmates. Negi was trying to get attention back to him. Jay sighed and walked to the desk and knocked loudly. Still didn't work then he walked to a black board and ran his fingernails over the black boarding. Everyone groaned and moaned until he reached the bottom. "Shall I go for a 2nd round?" he said putting his fingersback on the board. "NO!" The whole class shouted. "Good now sit down and get ready for class. If I get any trouble like now. It will be a HELL of a gym class." He said sitting on the desk. A loud gulp went throughout the class room. Kaede and the twins quickly took there seats. Everyone around Kaede started to ask here questions. Then Ayaka stood up and cleared her thought..

"Excuse me Jayden, I was wondering how you slept up in the tree yesterday. Seeing as how my invitation was declined." Ayaka said while wearing a "_Jay is a Cool Ray_" Arm band.

"Actually I didn't sleep in a tree I stayed with Kaede and the Twins last night." Jay said as everyone's attention snapped to Kaede and the twins. "That's rare for Kaede to show anything towards a boy." Haruna said jokingly. Kaedes face turned red.

"It was nothing, it's just that me and the Twins were fine with taking an extra roommate." She said crossing her arms.

"But Kaede I thought you said the –," Fuuka couldn't finish her sentence since Kaede jumped and cover her mouth and then Fumika's mouth since she was getting ready to speak.

"Negi, please start the class. I'll start writing on the board for you." Jay said picking up a book and writing what Negi has written down as Negi read aloud from the book. They were reading "_The merchant of Venice_."

Nodoka watched Negi as he read from the book, but would act like she was writing when ever Negi looked at her. Negi quickly snapped his attention back to reading when Nodoka started to write. After half an hour the class was drifting asleep or was asleep and Jay was lying on the desk when he tapped Negi's shoulder.   
"I have an Idea Negi to make this a tad more interesting." He said Negi gave him a look then Jay picked up the book. "Ok let's put your reading skills to the test people." Jay said knocking on the desk. "I need Gratiano, Antonio, Bassaino, Shylock, Portia and Nerissa for this scene. Negi himself with play the Duke I will cover the servant. So Do we have Volunteers or do I have to pick?" The class raised there hands. "Negi please pick the cast." Jay said looking at Negi. Negi looked over the class. After a bit he made his picks for the roles of characters.

"Um… Nodoka can you play – Portia for us please?" Negi asked, Nodoka looked up and nodded and agreed. "Haruna, can you be Nerissa. Evangeline please do Shylock. Makie be Gratiano. Konoka please do your part as Antonio and Setsuna please be a good Bassiano." Everyone made agreeing noises and Jay smiled to himself. "_Works every time,"_ Jay thought to him self as everyone started to read there lines.

When they finished the Act the bell rang realizing everyone to Gym class. Jay waved to everyone and picked up his bag and turned to Negi before he left. "Good Casting choice for Portia, Bassanio." Jay said with a Rock hand and then he left heading out side to meet the girls fro gym, class. He took off his pants and shirts and was standing in a gym uniform ready to go by the time the girls assembled outside.

The girls talked amongst them selves then Jay blew a whistle as Negi stood beside him in a Gym Uniform.   
"Ok Girls no offence but I don't think we can do any team or competitive sports with this class. I see a lot of arguments start quickly. So today we'll be playing a special version of tag." Everyone started to talk but jay blew the whistle again. "To play it's easy. Using TEAM work you have to capture me and Negi. To make it interesting we'll be playing in the woods over there. We'll be running there and to make it fun. I'll give you some leach. First three people to get there can see where I and Negi run off to while the others count. Now go on my whistle." Everyone got ready to Run as Negi hopped on Jays back and Jay put the whistle in his mouth. He blew the whistle and the girls took of in a made furry of running to reach the Forest first as Jay was keeping ahead with Negi on his back.

The winners where Mana, Kaede and Asuna, everyone else covered there eyes and started to count to 50 while Negi and Jay ran to east. Mana Kaede and Asuna watched them until they disappeared then took off with the rest of the class in purist of the two magicians.

The forest was full of life as some girls jumped threw the trees and others ran across the ground in pursuit of Negi and Jay. Negi and Jay used each other to escape capture when one person would jump at them. After twenty minutes the whole class surrounded Negi and Jay in a clearing. Everyone breathed heavily and moved weakly. A rustling from the bushes when unnoticed to everyone, except for Nodoka she stepped over to the bush carefully.   
"Ok, ok, you guys win. See now this is some form of team-," Jay was cut short as Nodoka screamed as thin black human shaped creature jumped out of the bushes. It had red eyes and scythe blades for hands. Nodoka covered her self but was moved out of the way. She opened her yes as Negi covered her as a scythe sliced across this back. His eyes went wide then closed as he flipped and tumbled. Nodoka ran over to him and held his head up calling his name, while the others moved over to Negi Jay kneeled beside him and looked at Negi as she shook a bit.

"He's fine it's just that creatures' special ability magicians' sleep. It puts a magic user to sleep. He'll wake up in an hour." Jay said as he jumped and stood in front of the creature he summoned his staff in the air and bashed the creature as he landed. Everyone cheered a bit. "Don't cheer it was too easy these things are pack hunt-," Jay couldn't finish his sentence since a loud screech came from every where as five more of the creatures jumped out of the trees and surrounded him. He held his staff and a magic seal appeared under him and he glew for a second and emerged from the light wearing his mage gear.

"Jay what's happening?" Asuna called at Jay as she picked up Negi on her back. "Get everyone out of here. These Groudons probably followed my magic trail. I don't want anyone getting hurt so run to the trees and wait for my signal." Kaede went to say something, but Jay beat her to it. "Don't worry you'll know what it is, Now go!" Everyone turned and ran for the woods. Kaede stayed back a bit and watched as jay swung his staff knocking a creature unsteady only to get hit from the back. Kaedes fist clenched as she ran back to everyone who huddled in the bush at a distance where they could see perfectly.

The creatures speed and accuracy was nearly 3x Jay's. Every time he missed one attack he got three attacks on him self. He jumped back and Held out his staff and held it out. It pulsed with green light that fired like a gun striking a creature, but left him open for the others to attack. Three minutes went by and the creatures were preparing to finish Jay off but then there plans changed.

A whistle noise went threw out the threes. The creatures still focused on Jay. But there attention quickly changed as one of them were knocked over, a Ninja knife sticking out of the side of its head as it broke away into dust. Jay bent down and picked up the knife. A creature took this advantage and jumped at Jay but a gun shot went out as the creature turned to dust. The other creatures where in confusion but then two were sliced down and another knife and bullet put the rest of the creatures down for good. Jay looked to his saviors. Kaede held another Knife ready to throw. Mana was crouched in a tree with a sniper. Setsuna put her Katana away as she stepped beside Konoka. Jay stayed put as everyone went around him he took a bow.

"Thank you everyone, I'm sorry that I made it seem like I needed to do it all." Jay said bowing again but Kaede patted his back supper hard again. "Hey we just did what anyone would do. Besides your tired them out. We did clean up." She said giving Jay a thumbs up. "Um, what about Negi?" Nodoka asked as she looked at Asuna who has Negi on his back. Jay took him from her and laid him in the shade. "He's fine just asleep, but looks like he got a bad part of it. It's triggered a fever. He won't be able to teach tomorrow. Asuna Konoka if I give you some instructions think you could take care of him tonight? I'll stop by tomorrow and do something's." Asuna and Konoka muttered to each other then agreed they would do it. Jay went to Say something to them but instead got a serious look on his face. He picked up his staff and fired a magic shot, destroying a tree before it hit Ayaka. Everyone ducked and covered there heads excepting another tree to come flying. But all that came was the roar, of a dragon with 1000 eyes.

Everyone looked at the Chinese dragoon and its large body filled the sky. On his head were 1000 eyes. All blood red and looking at the class of 2-A. Mana kneeled and un shoulder her Riffle and took aim. She fired a couple shots at the dragon but he grunted as they bounced of its scales. "It's too far I need to get closer to penetrate those scales." She said trying again but to no prevails. Jay looked at everyone worried faces as Mana kept trying then Jay closed his eyes for a second crossing his arms.

"I have an idea, but I'm going to need everyone do to exactly what I say." He said and everyone nodded. "Ok, we all have the one thing that were good at and that's what were going to use to our advantage. I'm going to take a small hand full of you to the fight while the others ruin everyone agree?" Everyone talked amongst them selves and nodded again in agreement. "Ok who ever gets' a weapon will come with me to the fight everyone else hide no matter what." Jay took his staff and whispered to him self. But people made excitement sounds as weapons fell into there hands.

Makie was the first as a whip landed in her hands. She wound up and gave it a couple good snaps a tree was crushed when she whipped it. Next was Mana two hand guns were attached to her side Kaede nodded as gauntlets attached to her arms and Ninjas knifes were produced out of them. Setsuna bowed as a sharp katana was placed on her back. Finally it was Yuna she looked as a device attacked to her hand that created basketball shaped ball of light that packed an attack when tossed. They al stood tougher as the others back away.   
"Asuna, Nodoka watch over the little guy for me." Jay said winking to Nodoka who turned blood red in the face. The dragon Roared again and the group of warriors faced it. "Were ready to go." Kaede said holding ninja knifes in between every one of her fingers. Mana agreed as she spun the revolver of her guns and clicked them shut. Makie bowed as the whip was held ready in her hand. Yuna cracked her knuckles ready to go. Setsuna just made an agreement noise. There classmates ran to the trees and got within a safe watching distance before they stopped. Asuna put Negi down and Nodoka put his head on her lap checking his breathing, heart beat and keeping and eye on his fever.

"Ok girls let's ride the skies!" Jay shouted as Magic seals appeared under them all. Jay jumped up followed by the others. After they cleared the trees Jay sat on his staff like Negi always did. The girls just got ready to attack. "We need to take out its eyes. But if I'm right those creatures from before will grow out of the dragon and try to stop us. If anything gets in your way destroy it." The girls all let out cries of battle. Then Jay raised a fist. "For Negi!" The girls cheered louder.

They were 2/3 the way to the dragon. Jay hopped of his staff and carried it in one hand as he flew the rest of the way. They could see the creatures from before on the Dragons large body. Mana had her guns ready while Kaede and Yuna got there throwing weapons ready and prepared to throw in an instant. Makie's whip trailed behind her as she held it ready. Setsuna keep her eyes focus forward with her hand grasped around the Katanas handle. The tip of Jay's staff glew green as he watched the dragoon and noticed that every one of its eyes blinked at one instant. It let out a roar that shook the ground underneath the rest of the classes' feet. After all that followed was the sound of two guns firing.   
Kaede tossed her knifes and Yuna tossed the orbs, both exploded on contact. Makie snapped her whip and creatures exploded. Mana kept firing noticing the Shots never ran out. They had been fighting for five minutes but only 50 of the 1000 eyes were destroyed. If the creatures flying at them want enough, the eyes were sending out lasers. If Jay wasn't there to set up shields the girls would be one of the craters on the ground. Setsuna managed to keep her self busy by taking on any creatures that felt brave enough to try and land on the ground. They were sliced before they saw the blade. Unnoticed to anyone was Haruna peeking her head out from the trees.

Everyone was either to busy watching the fight or looking after Negi. But Haruna's creative side decided to take over. "_I have to draw this, its to great not to,_" She thought to her self. "_That and it will make a good manga. I'll let Nodoka look after Negi_." With that thought Haruna jogged across an open field unnoticed to anyone. Anyone with two eyes that is.  
The warriors in the sky still kept there eyes on there backs as the dragoons eyes slowly went out with a shatter of glass. But then the dragon stopped and it's eyes closed, when they reopened it was to create one Giant eye down the center of the massive forehead. Its gaze turned away from the group of warriors and turned its eye to the ground. Everyone turned there attention and saw Haruna busily sketching the dragon not noting its gaze. The dragon roars as its mouth filled up with light. Everyone's hearts stopped when it released the ball of fire right at Haruna.

No one moved as the ball of fire screeched towards Haruna. She looked up and caught it. She tried to run bet her legs didn't move. She closed her eyes and covered her face and prepared for impact. But the only impact that came was a tackle from behind. When she flew threw the sky she opened her eyes and Saw Jay crashing into the ground. He tried to get up quickly but was in a squat before the firry ball smashed into him. She crashed into the ground and rolled as smoke filled the area.

Everyone stared at the smoking crater as the Dragon roared loudly. It seemed to laugh. Everyone was screaming Jay's name. As Yue and Ako ran out to help Haruna. They helped her to her feet Haruna's eyes never took off the smoking crater. The area suddenly became still and quiet Haruna's eyes filled with tears.

"It's…. it's all my – my fault. If I didn't try to get that picture, Jay wouldn't be," She couldn't finish her sentence since the ground was shaking violently "Look at the crater!" Sayo called. Everyone's frowns and tears of sadness turned to excitement. As a figure covered in a green aura arose from the smoking crater. It was jay the staff held in his hand.

"Congratulations You have Just PISSED ME RIGHT OFF!" he shouted. His aura was glowing more violent as he fired off to the dragon. Everyone watched as Jay was soaring towards the dragon. His staffs sit was bright white with energy. "IT Ends Now!' He shouted as he held his staff over his head and behind his back the dragon's one eye blinked at him and glew as it roared. "Wind arrow final shot!" with that Jay swung his staff over his head and down releasing a long beam of magic. The dragon's eye fired but was destroyed on contract with Jay's attack. It roared as the attack smashed the eye and spread over its whole body. The air warriors weapons began to disappear signaling the end of it all.

The five girls in the sky were transported to the ground and greeted by the rest of the class. Everyone cheered and chanted. Then Jay slowly floated back to the ground where everyone cheered for him his clothes covered in dust as she smelt like burnt hotdogs. He was weakly standing. Kaede and Mana help him keep balance as he put on a joke grin.

"So who one?" everyone laughed a bit then Jay looked at Haruna and reached behind his back and pulled out her sketch book. "Forget something?" he said as Haruna scurried up and took it with a bow. "Thank you Jay- Sensei," she said bowing but he just shook his head, "Jay will cover me just fine, But for now lets get Negi to a bed, me in the shower and some food in our stomach I think we missed lunch." Everyone laughed again, and turned heading back towards the school Asuna still carrying Negi on her back. Haruna stood back a bit and keep her gaze at something before Kazumi called to her. She replied and ran ahead to meet up with the rest of the class.   
Next on Negima! Magiko Fantastiko!

Negi's previous day still has him in bed rest the next day. Can jay keep this class of girls under control while Negi is away. And is it me or has Haruna seemed off lately. Let s hop this can be answered in.   
**Negima! Magiko Fantastiko ****Spell 3: Sick Day for Negi **

Judes Notes: I would like to apologize in advance for this edition. Noticing how crappie it is but this is a filler. Trust me I have lots of ideas but exam are coming up FAST So I'm draining all them as I can. So this was like a filler to Show Jay's Magic and Sort of lead into a string of events. And for anyone that pays attention its Class 3-A not 2-A. That will be addressed in the next chapter. Trust me I only type what I type for a reason. As well I mentioned Jay may be getting a contact this edition. We'll I went back to the drawing board and found some loop holes I can use and plot twists so, sorry for that but got you reading didn't it? Either way peace until the next edition.


	3. Spell 3

Welcome to The next chapter of Negima! Magiko Fantastko. Where we last left the crazy class of 3-A, Jay had led the class into the forest for a game of hide and go seek to work on there team work. But fun turned to trouble when a creature attacked Nodoka. Lucky for Her Negi took the hit but the creatures attack put him into a slumber and he's now catching a cold. If THAT wasn't enough the group had to tango with a deadly 1000 eyed dragon. It was up to jay and his team of; Mana, Kaede, Makie, Yuna and Setsuna along with magical weapons to save the day. But when the dragon tried to attack Haruna who only watched a sketch Jay took a hit and replied with one of his won to save the day. Now after a day of rest let's see what's happening in…

**Negima! Magiko Fantastiko **

**Spell 3: Sick Day for Negi!**

Fuuka and Fumika stood on the top of the couch eying the bumpy sheets, where Jay was sleeping. They looked at each other as the kneeled down to jump.

"One, two, three" they said quietly then jump up with a loud "EGGS!" They landed on the lumps. They giggled then stopped when they found they bounced off and crashed into the ground. They looked at each other then at the couch. They got curious looks on there faces as the sheet fell away and reviled a pile of pillows laid out into a body. Kaede stood behind the counted laughing as she held a piece of paper in one hand.

"He left a note and breakfast before he left this morning." Kaede said holding up the note and a fork full of food. Fuuka and Fumika dove over the counter and grabbed the plates and started to scarf down there food.

"What does the note say Kaede?" Fuuka said shoving in the food. Kaede put down her empty plate and wiped her mouth on her sleeve.

"He's going to check on Negi before class." She said followed by taking a large sip of tea. The twins finished there food and downed there tea. "Now common we have to get to the train or we'll miss class." Kaede added tossing her bag over her shoulder as the twins grabbed there's and walked outside. "I bet Jay will be on the train waiting for us." Kaede said as they walked threw the halls and the court yard to the train station. The only people there were girls. No Jay in sight. With a sigh Kaede and the twins board the crowed train with everyone else and held on to the hand rails. "_He's probably in the school waiting for us_," Kaede thought to herself as the train speed towards the school.

As soon as the train stopped it was another mad dash to make it to the school before they were late.

"Kaede, wait up!" Someone called, Kaede turned and saw Asuna and Konoka running up to them; Makie, Yuna and Kazumi behind them. They stopped ad huddled together exchanging greeting and little questions. Then a loud bell rang and the girls took of running towards the school.

"How's Negi?" Kaede asked as they ran up the school steps.

"He's fine, Jay's with him telling Takamichi-Senpai what to do. He's going to be with Negi for the day." Asuna said sighing. Her hair went crazy as everyone busted out laughing rounding the hall to get to class. "Konoka, is it me or do you feel like were forgetting something." Konoka shrugged and shook her head. "If I forgot it probably wasn't important." They all shrugged and opened the door to there class.

Everyone was sitting around talking. A chunk of the conversations were on where Jay was, another chunk was on Negi, the final chunk was on what happened yesterday. Asuna, Konoka, Kaede, Makie, Yuna, Kazumi and the twins took there seats. The bell toned and everyone took there seats. Still no Jay, Everyone started to talk until a loud THUD came from the window. Everyone looked. Nothing was there.

"What was that?" Makie said starring at the window.

"Probably just a stupid bird." Setsuna said crossing her arms

"Or, it could be Jay." Haruna said as everyone turned to her, and gave her '_Where did that come from looks.' _Haruna giggled a bit then motioned to the window. Jay was standing on his staff arms crossed and blood slowly running down his nose. Asuna saw him and her face turned red as she hit her self on the head.

"Now I remember we were supposed to open a window for Jay to fly threw." Everyone gave Asuna a dirty look. She sighed as she went and unlocked the window and Jay flew in to the front of the class.

"Sorry I'm late everyone, Had to tell Takamichi what to give Negi." Jay said taking a paper tower out of the desk and wiping his nose. Everyone stood up said good morning then sat back down.

"I'm flying solo today so I really don't want any problems. So I'm going to take attendance then we'll start reading. But for a special bonus since you're probably all still freaked out over yesterday, I'm giving you a in-class free-period instead of gym class." Some of the class cheered to them selves then started talking about… what ever they usually talk about as Jay looked for everyone's face. The only one not talking was Haruna who was sketching something in her book.

After a bit Jay closed the attendance book. "Ok, following Negi's schedule we'll be reading the rest of the play today. I'm goanna need some volunteers-," Jay's pocket started to ring. He pulled out his cell phone, "Hang one a second everyone." Jay answered and started talking. Then he walked over to his bag and pulled out a thermos he opened it up and gave a '_oop's_' laugh. He talked a bit more then hung up and held the closed thermos in his hand.

"It seems I accidentally gave Mr. Takamichi my thermos with my lunch in it not Negi's soup. So I'm going to need someone to go to him and deliver it." He paused and looked as some peoples faces lit up. "Any volunteers." Ayaka popped up beside him and took the thermos.

"As class Rep, I shall take this honor of delivering this thermos to our dear teacher." She said just before Jay took the container back.

"Sorry, I'll be picking some one, now please sit down." Jay said sitting on the desk and pulled out a piece of paper. He looked over the girls as Ayaka took her seat with her arms crossed. He started to bite on the end of his pen then look inside the class seating plan. "Number 17, Nodoka. Think you can run this to Negi for me?" jay said holding up the container. Everyone turned to Nodoka as her face turned pitch red.

"I... um… but what about…" She said stammering. Then Haruna butted in.

"She'll be happy to do it," she said as her and Kaede picked her up and put her in front of jay and shoved the thermos in her hands.

"Just be back before the end of lunch ok? You're grades are good enough for you to miss a ½ day of class" Jay said handing her an admit slip. She took the paper and nodded heading for the door. "IF anyone doesn't believe you tell them to talk to me or Mr. Takamichi." She opened the door with a nod then took a deep breath and walked out shutting the door behind her.

"Ok now back to reading shall we?" Everyone in the class let out a 'Yes'. "Ok so I'll now be picking readers." Jay said everyone raised there hands and Jay started picking the roles. Haruna took her seat again and got back to her sketch. On the page stood a robbed man firing something from his hand into a blob.

After the roles were picked Jay sat ion the desk with the book listing to everyone read there lines. Chamo popped out of his back pack with a giant cookie and sat on his shoulder eating it.

"I'm suspecting you picked Nodoka on more then her grades." Chamo said as he tossed the cookie in the air and ate it in one gulp.

"I'm not stupid, besides me and him talked this morning when he woke up for a bit. He saved Nodoka for more of a reason then '_she's my student'." _Jay said turning the page. Chamos eyes went big.

"WHAT! He told you how he feels about her?!?!" Chamo said before Jay covered his mouth as the class looked at him then went back to reading.

"No, but it's obvious, and reading his mind helped a bit." Jay said with a little laugh. Chamo jumped off his shoulder and dove into the back pack. A cookie flew into the air. Chamos tail flew up grabbed it and brought it down. Jay sat listing as everyone read there lines, then after the scene he discussed it. With the class before he started on the next scene. He went to the window and looked out watching as the train took off towards the dorms.

Nodoka sat on the train by her self. She held the thermo us closely to her chest as the train went past stops to reach the dorms. Her thoughts turned to the times she had spent with Negi. Thoughts from when they first meet, to there kiss and more filled her thoughts. She looked out the window. Leaves fell off the trees, and danced in the wind.

"Fall is nearing." She said to her self then pulled back into her thoughts until the train stopped and an announcer called. "_Mahora Girls Dorms" _Nodoka stood up and took a deep breath before she walked off the train and started her walk to the dorms.

The bell sounding the end of hoe room sounded throughout the school and the girls of class 3-A cheered and put there books away and started digging threw there bags finding something to kill the time with. Jay put his book on the corner of his desk and pulled out an Mp3 player and a small stack of Manga. He put one ear phone in and turned on a song by 'Bowling for soup' While picking up a Manga and starting to read. Haruna watched him as he did this. Yue pulled up a chair beside her with her Juice boxes.

"Go ask him what he's reading." She said poking a straw into a box and drinking it while reading a book. Haruna's face turned red then she looked at Yue laughing.

"What are you talking about Yue? I don't give a Rats ass what he's reading. Frankly I have no interest anyways. He probably reads all that perverted stuff." She said crossing her arms annoyed.

"You left your sketchbook open this morning and you talk in your sleep." Yue said opening anther Juice Box. Haruna froze. Hr neck slowly cranked to Yue. "You going to talk to him or you going to do what Nodoka does and stand in the back and let other people push you two tougher to talk." Haruna hung her shoulder and sighed.

"Fine you win I'll ask him what he's reading. Since it is Manga and I am the leader of the Manga club." Haruna said with a gleam in her eye and a proud smile on her face.

"Don't forget only member." Yue said causing her happy ness to crash. She closed her eyes and cleared her thought fixing her glasses and started down the steps leading to the floor then she slowly walked over to Jay.

Nodoka stood in front of room 217. She lifted her fist up to the door and recoiled a few times just before she knocked. She took a deep breath and quickly knocked then pulled her hand back to hold the thermos that was held against her tight. Her hair fell back over her eyes. Her heart was betting fast as the door opened. Mr. Takamichi stood in the door way.

"Ah, Nodoka good to see you, Please come inside." Mr. Takamichi said opening the door fully. Nodoka Bowed and hesitated for a spilt second before stepping inside the dorm room. Except for posters and books it looked like any other dorm room. Lying on the couch was Negi he was tucked in tight yet looked comfortable with red cheeks. Mr. Takamichi took the container from Nodoka and poured the soup into a pot on the burner and turned it on. He was about to open his mouth to speak when his cell phone started to ring. He answered. Nodoka watched Negi as he calmly took in his breaths sleeping.

"I'm sorry Nodoka, something came up I have to go for a bit." Mr. Takamichi said hanging up the cell phone and sticking it in his pocket. "Can I trust you to look after Negi?" Nodoka nodded quickly as Mr. Takamichi smiled at her. "That a girl, there's instructions on the table I'll be back in a bit." He said tossing on his jacket and walking out of the room. But he poked his head back in. "When the soup heats up wake up Negi and give him some ok?" With that he vanished into the hallway leaving Nodoka in the room.

Nodoka sat down on the floor beside Negi. She placed her hand on his fore head and smiled a bit to her self noticing the fever was almost gone. She took her hand and brushed the hair out of her face then touched his red cheeks. She laughed to her self.

"There as red as the time we were Asuna lost in that world." She said laughing again. But she stopped only to go and turn off the burner of the boiling soup. She moved the soup to a cooler burner then got a bowel and spoon and poured the soup into the bowel. She put the bowel down on the table with the spoon. Then Mr. Takamichi's order came back to her head. She looked over at Negi. She watched for a minute as he was quietly breathing. Then she slowly moved her hand over onto his shoulder and shook him a bit.

"Negi, its lunch time," Nodoka said, what Negi did took Nodoka by surprise. As well as anyone who sticks around to read.

Jay had music playing in his ear as Haruna stood in front of his desk. He flipped a page of his Manga. Haruna stood there for a second then a object hit her in the back of the head. She turned around as Yue opened another juice box. She turned and cleared her thought.

"Excuse me, Jay." She said. Jay looked up and closed his Manga and pulled out his headphone.

"Hey there Haruna what can I do for you?" jay said turning off his Mp3 and looking at Haruna. Her face blushed a bit.

"I was wondering… what... you were…um... reading?" She said playing with her fingers behind her back. Jay picked up his book.

"Air gear Vol.1, I got it in Canada and read it a few times." He said picking up the book. Haruna looked over it with a raised eyebrow.

"But there are no creases or a dent on it looks brand new." She said taking it as jay held it out.

"Yeah I'm sort of a geek that way. I hate when my books get ruined so I always take care of them." He said laughing and pulling out his Mangas which looked like they were never opened. Haruna looked at them.

"There's got to be at least seven different series in here." She said picking them all up and reading the backs.

"Yeah I only have a few series but I like what I have." He said watching Haruna read all the backs and put them down picking up another. "You like Manga I take it." Haruna put down the copy and looked Jay straight in the eye.

"Are you kidding me? I love Manga, I'm also the president of the Manga club!" She said loudly the class looked at her and replied.

"As well as the only member." Haruna's head sank as the class went back to what ever they were doing.

"I'll join, as long as you're recruiting." Jay said putting his Manga back into his bag and pulling out a bag of cookies and turning it over as Chamo fell out with a bulging belly. Haruna and Jay laughed as He stood jumped back into the bag to finish off the crumbs.

"Ok, we'll meet after school in the Library. Brings any Manga you want ok?" Haruna said trying not to blush.

"ok, meet you there. But Library Island or Regular Library?"

"Regular for safety reasons." Haruna said causing the two to start laughing. Then Jay wrote on a piece of paper and handed it to Haruna.

"Just give me a call when ever there is a meeting ok?" Haruna replied with a nod and bow and took long steps and sat back in her desk. Yue watched her as she started to drink another juice box.

"That wasn't so hard was it?" She said watching Haruna put her face on her hand and sigh.

"I may have to thank you one day Yue." She said giving her a wink.

"Thank me at your wedding." She said jokingly as they started to laugh.

_Now back to where it was getting interesting. _

Nodoka put her hand on Negi's shoulder and gave him a little shake to wake him up. She though he was waking up when he turned over. But her eyes shot open when Negi wrapped his two arms around her one arm and pulled her in. Nodoka's legs were spread across the floor and her one arm was being held by a sleeping Negi, her head was right beside his. A part of Nodoka told her to run but another part told her to stay. Nodoka tried to slip her arm out but stopped when she heard Negi talk.

"Nod…oka," he said still sleeping. Nodoka's face turned bright red and she smiled a bit. Cautiously she took her other arm and wrapped it around Negi in a hug. She moved her head and gave Negi a kiss on the cheek.

"Negi, its time for Lunch get up." She said pulling her arms out of his lose grip. Negi's eyes blinked open a couple times then he pulled himself up. He yawned and stretched then rubbed his eyes and turned red at his Visitor holding the soup.

"Hello, Nodoka. Where's Mr. Takamichi?" he asked as he grabbed his glasses and put them on. He slid over as Nodoka sat on a part of the cushion.

"He um... had to go out for a bit. I'm sure he'll be back soon. Until them… open up." Nodoka said smiling and dipping the spoon in the soup and holding it in front of Negi. He moved his head forward and opened his mouth. Nodoka put the spoon and Negi closed his lips together and Nodoka turned the spoon a bit then pulled it out.

"You know I can feed my self." Negi said as Nodoka feed him again.

"I'm not going anywhere besides it gives us something to do to kill time." They laughed a bit and Nodoka went on feeding Negi his soup.

Mr. Takamichi poked his head in around the corner and smiled at Nodoka and Negi as they talked in between spoonfuls. He leaned against the wall and pulled out his cell phone and pressed buttons rapidly. A little beep came a moment later. he closed the cell phone and placed it in his pocket and started to walk.

"Maybe, he should work on His partner instead of Negi's." He said to him self as he entered the elevator and rode down to the bottom floor and headed for the train station.

Jay switched from Manga to a sketch pad and was in the middle of the details to a face when his cell phone vibrated in his pocket. He pulled it out and smiled at the message that spread across the screen. "_N is awake and talking to 27. Good work JD." _ Jay read the message and relied with a "_Thx sir, I owe you on."_ He sent the Message and put his cell phone n his pocket as the Bell signaling the end of the first half of the day.

"OK everyone, Have a good lunch come back and ready for math." Everyone stood up and waved By to Jay as he pulled out a lunch from his desk. Haruna waved to Jay as she walked out. He nodded and sat looking at his sketch of a girl with long hair and glasses. She was holding books to her chest touching the sides of her glasses.

"Maybe I should work on finding my partner soon." She said as Chamo emerged from his back pack covered In Crumbs. "Then again, I think Negi would have better luck then me at this point in time. You never know do you?" he looked over at Chamo and his eyes shot open wide. "Trash can in the TRASH CAN NOT MY Back pack." He said as Chamos face turned green."

End Spell 3

Next on: Negima! Magiko Fantastiko!

Things have been slow for a couple days at the Mahora academy. But there's only one thing that's freaking out all the girls. The sound of music is playing at weird times. At Lunch, or in the middle of the Night. Could It be a new threat? Who knows what time can hold. But looks like a new relationship is forming somewhere in the group. Could it be Between Negi and Nodoka or is It Jay's Turn to find His dream girl? Only time will tell in…

**Negima! Magiko Fantastiko! **

**Spell 4: Song's on the Night Wind. **

May enchantment fall upon you all


	4. Spell 4

((Another Jude's notes: Sorry about the weird last chapter .SUPER SORRY bout the 4 month thing it was summer I'm a young teen was busy XD. And this is only long cause I'm explaining the website and yadda yadda. P.S Football season Just ened so Now I have free time, so yeah with my guitar lessons and homework YIKES lol but I will have this done p.s check out my Bio page for an exited N:MF announcement. Just need this chapter in to sort of wrap lose ends and so I can bring in chars for the finally and then you'll sort of get why there are there more As well after this chapter which I'm sorry WILL be rushed. But this edition will give me something I want to use next chapter. I can Finely do the 2 parter For the next chapter. I'm Not going to lie like the 2nd part is pretty much fight scenes. Spoiler Jaydens first contract MAY be appearing. Next 2 chapters after this will be long prob more dialect in the first part fight in part 2 )

**Negima! Magiko Fantastico!**

**Spell 4: Songs on the Night wind**

(Sounds like a poem LOL)

The girls of class 3-A were talking about various things as Jay and Negi walked inside the classroom. Negi had made a full recovery of his attack. If anything he got a tiny tweak. He seemed to be in a better mood all the time. But for Jay, his usual high and excited attitude was almost washed away.

The night after Negi was fine enough to return to class. Jay has been looking like he just got out of bed every time of the day. His hair that's usual messy but combed, has been lacking the comb. His usual bright eyes and warming smile, hidden behind closed eyelids and a cup of coffee to wake him up. If it wasn't for the twins and Kaede he probably would show up to school in his PJ's. He hadn't been seen flying around on his staff in a long time to. The only time he even looked like he was paying attention now was when someone brought up the new fear in Mahora academy.

"Did you guys hear that weird rumor that's going around?" Kazumi said looking at her note pad. The girls all turned to her.

"Oh you mean the one about that weird music that's been coming from places around the school building?" Sayo asked and Kazumi gave an agreeing nod.

"It's been happening for a couple weeks now. They say it starts at midnight and doesn't end until dawn is about to rise." Konoka said with a grin on her face.

"You think it the Chu –,"everyone dove to covers Asuna's mouth before she could finish her sentence.

Ideas started to buzz around the class of what the noise could be as Negi started to write on the black board. Haruna came up with the idea of a monster that lured it victims with music. The cheerleaders thought it was a boy from the Manorha Boys academy confessing in song to the girl he loves every night. More ideas popped out of the ones other came up with. But everyone stopped when Chisame let out an angry cry.

"It's… its impossible I have… I mean Chiu has dropped below first." She screamed as everyone crowed around her. It was true in the number two slot was Chiu in the number one slot was "_The_ _Rouge_"

"Open it Chisame, let's see what he's got." Haruna said grabbing the mouse and clicking the hotlink. Everyone crowed close as the screen went pitch black. The screen stayed black for a few seconds. Everyone huddled close tougher to watch if something would happened. Something did happen that caused every girl to flitch in one giant motion. A pair of red eyes flashed on the screen. They blinked and turned blue. Once again they blinked and one was red the other was a normal blue. The eyes zoomed out and a bright white light filled the screen creating the black silhouette. The silhouette was of a young male who held a guitar over his back. Half the screen went black and a white silhouette appeared it looked the exact same as the other one. Then the screen went grey and shrunk to form a grey silhouette of the male holding a microphone. The sound of a guitar playing filled the speakers as "the Rouge" scrolled across the top of the screen. Enter found its place on the bottom of the page.

"That's it that's the music that's being herd around campus!" Makie said turning the speakers up a bit more. Chisame pushed her out of the way and clicked "enter". The grey silhouette split in half and opened like a door leaning the other two as a blue screen appeared. Everyone looked at the webpage as Chisame scrolled down. Pictures of a boy in all black with hair as black as night. His eye color wasn't normal either it was blood red. His mouth was in a frown. But on the other side stood another boy looking almost identical. Except he was wearing all white. His blonde hair shining and his cool blue eye are bright and cheery. He had a warm smile across his face.

"What or who is this guy?" Kazumi said as they scrolled threw a picture gallery. There were images of the dark on apparently known as 'DJ' and the light one known as 'LJ'. In the pictures DJ proved to not only be a vicious singer, but also on guitar. In pictures his fingers were a blur. While LJ was seen singing with finger moving slower.

"Hey Chisame click there!" Kazumi said pointing to a link that said '_Fail2Becool"live_!'

"Wait a Minute!" Makie said with a grin on her face. Everyone stared at her. "Remember last year that Canadian band we all loved. There name was Fail2BeCool." All the girls let out a shriek the dove back to their seats as Negi and Jayden looked at them. When they turned away they dove back to Chisame. They began talking about the band until Chisame cleared her thought and they all returned there attention back to the screen.

Chisame moved the mouse and clicked the link. The two silhouettes fell away. The picture of the two teens fell into place this time they stood back to back with a guitar at there sides. _Guitar/Vocals DJ & LJ_ appeared under them. Next a picture of a tall but thin teen appeared with short black hair. He fell into place left of DJ and LJ. _Matt. T_ _Drummer_ appeared under him. Next appeared a guy a bit shorter appeared his long black hair that was everywhere. He stood with his arms crossed. _Corey. I _ _Bassists _appeared under him. Next was a boy who was thin and tall appeared a guitar strapped over his back his arms crossed. _Riley. P Guitar/Vocals. _Finally a picture of a teen with blond hair that fell in his eyes, holding out his rock on hands appeared on the top. _Quade. M Guitar/ vocals_ appeared under him. The sound of a pencil filled the speakers as the name "_Fail2BeCool_" was scratched into the bottom. The girls held back cheers every time a name came up

DJ & LJ faded into the background the other four spread to each side and faded. Fail2BeCool went to the top and large text appeared. Haruna took the liberty of reading.

"To all who enter this site from "_The rouge"_ Please read the following:" she cleared her thought and continued to read. "The teen band known as 'Fail2Becool' is no longer tougher. After there final show on April 20th 2006. The band announced that the band was breaking up possibly never to re-unite. The Windsor band was highly regarded in there area. But following the death of Riley's mother.. The bands road became shaky and unstable. Finally his father decided to send him to his cousin in Japan. Word has been lost with him since. There was a 2nd member to leave the Band. "DJ or LJ" however you knew him as had to return to his home land following the end of his exchange program. Where he resides now is unknown. But he is Running "_The Rouge_" mixing music that the remaining members sent to him as well as lyrics and guitar mixing and generating videos. No please click the following link to watch out last show we played live at "_Herman secondary school_'" A link laid underlined reading "_**Enjoy**_".

Everyone watched as Chisame moved the pointer to the link. She went to press the button but the bell ending first period rang. Everyone jumped not noticing the time. Chisame closed the laptop.

"I have an excuse from Gym class today I'll look at this during that time and let u know what I find." She said putting her laptop in her back pack and pushing threw the girls and walking out of the class room as Negi hit Jay over the head to wake him up. He shook his head grabbed his coffee and walked out of the classroom wobbling a bit.

"Aren't we swimming today?" Asuna asked scared everyone sighed then nodded. "Let's hope no one runs into issues or else we may drown." The girls chuckled a bit then froze at the thought before grabbing there things and heading towards the changing room.

In the 5 minutes between the classes the girls got about 15 French vanilla cappuccinos into Jayden. This got him to at least 75 max energy. But I also think that was the fact that he had to supervise 28 girls swimming. Lucky Bum. Anyways Jayden was up whatever works, works. But hey I know I would be awake if I was in his position. Anyways back to the story.

Jayden led the girls threw there swimming exercises, laps, stretches, you know swimming things. But Jayden not being heartless gave the girls their free time. I don't think the begging had ANYTHING to do with it.

Most of the girls swam around the pool talking or they sat around reading, drawing, and like most girls gossiping. Most stories were leading to the mysterious music being heard threw the girls dormitory at night as well as a new bit of news, something looking like wax applied to ledged and was scratched up. As if skaters were using the area now. Nothing would have been known until Chisame was able to give them the report at the start of lunch. But if you're wondering where some of the class was. Well just take a peak at the volleyball court beside the pool. Team Jayden V.S Team Negi. Where the game was already underway.

The teams were there usual, an underdog team against well a team that could wipe the floor with them. But hey with Negi everyone would try harder with Jayden, Sweat was pouring before the ball was in the air. Jayden was probably a average-decent player he could hit the ball where it was needed, spike it, jump a decent height. You know the usual. But one thing that put him above everyone else was how quick he could figure out everyone's stats. In one play he could tell strong points and weak points of players. He could recite how high they could jump how far they can step average serve distance average hit area. You know the stats but anyways you're probably thinking "Boring stuff." But hey would it be boring if you could take a team with a 4 point high score to a team with a 29 point high score tying the game against the best? I didn't think so.

With Jayden's help everyone was able to score a point not one player every time had to score. Everyone served everyone played. Hey even Makie, Haruna and Kazumi were able to spike the ball on a Defense of Kaede, Mana and Fe Kui! But on a game out of 30 and its 29-29 someone's got to win. It helps a bit when the balls in your favor. This time Jayden wanted the ball for point everyone was defiantly too tired to put up a fight so they huddled in and Jayden outlined a plan in the sand. (Hey the schools crazy enough I wouldn't be surprised if it WAS like that.) Anyways after reciting the plan and everyone agreeing everyone stepped to there spots'. Kazumi spun the ball in her hand jumped and served.

Right to Kaede.

Kaede leaped into the Air and so did Jayden. She hit the ball. Jayden stretched out his hands but the ball rolled over his finger tips. He turned his head and watched as the ball rolled a inch from his back… and into Haruna's hand as she hit it with all she could to the other side of there court. Makie jumped and slapped the ball closing her eyes. She landed with her eyes still closed. She kept them closed until a loud cheer came from her side of the court. When she opened her eyes she saw the ball resting in the center of the other side of the court. The A team sighed then clapped as the team congratulated them on a good game. Jayden congratulated the team, then walked over to the bench where his towel was and sat leaning his head back starring at the sky. He closed his eyes for a bit. Until the voice of a girl filled his ears.

"Um Jayden?" She said, Jayden looked up at her and replied trying to sound a bit sarcastic.

"Um, Makie?" He said smirking Makie nodded to him quickly then bowed. She looked at the ground.

"Thank you" she said quickly with her eyes closed.

"For what" Jayden replied, Makie was confused cause it sounded like the sound came from below her. When she opened them she saw Jayden. He was lying on his back with his hands behind his back. Surprised Makie jumped five feet back. "You ok?" he asked while rolling onto his butt and sitting. Makie took a couple of breaths to calm down and sat a foot away from him.

"Thank you, for helping us win and giving everyone an equal chance to play." She said then looked at Jayden as he seemed to be in thought.

"Then that means, I'm not doing my job as a Gym teacher right." He said as Makie got a ticked off look on her face.

"That's not what I meant!" she said quickly in defense as Jayden smirked knowing he got her. Seeing this she just looked down at her feet.

"Makie Jayden Look!" Someone shouted. Jayden and Makie looked up quickly and were blinded by a white light. They rubbed and blinked like crazy until they could open there eyes again. Kazumi kneeled in front of them holding her digital camera searching threw the pictures then flipping the camera around saying, "News Flash Makie falls for teacher." Makie dove at the camera as Kazumi pulled it away. She retreated to the fatal position defeated and buried her red face into her knees and rocked back and fourth.

"That's a little harsh I think, she is your roommate after all Zumi." Jayden said as he grabbed the camera and stood up flipping threw the pictures."

"That maybe harsh but it's not invasion of privacy!" She said as Jayden held her back with one hand while flipping threw the pictures of Kazumi's camera."

"Stalker," He said after each picture. Kazumi kept typing to get past his arm as he flipped threw the pictures with a quick _Beep. _Finally he flipped a switch on camera flipped it in his hand and quickly said "HEADS up Zumi!" Kazumi looked up as Jayden dropped his arm stood right beside her and hit the camera button. The flash filled there eyes. With another flip Jayden held it and pressed a couple more buttons and handed it back to Kazumi.

"Jayden that was uncalled for!" She said annoyed. He just shrugged

"Meh, Pay back for Makie, by the way can u gets her out of her bubble its time to go get ready for lunch." Kazumi shook her head and grabbed Makie by the back of her school swim suit and dragged her back towards the changing room followed by everyone else.

Chamo popped out of Jayden's bag and hopped on his shoulder. "I smell Love Hormones." He said while taking a long puff from his cigarette

Jayden flicked his cigarette to the ground and stomped on it. "I smell roasting Chamo." He said while he picked up his towel.

"Common, JD you know that there's at least," he pulled out a mini roster and counted then put it back into his fur then held up 4 small fingers. "Four girls in this class alone who would probably make a patico with you." He jumped back into the bag with his head poking out as Jayden headed for the teachers changing room.

"Chamo, do you ever wonder what people think after you talk to them like this?" Jayden asked as he walked into the changing room and started to pull off his trunks.

"Na cause life isn't as fun." He said as he light up a smoke and took a puff.

"Glad to know you haven't changed." Jayden said as he started to get dressed.

The girls all sat in the locker room looking at the door and for Chisame to walk in. Most of them were dressed and putting there hair up when Chisame walked in. Any noise was silenced. She just shook her head.

"Dead ends, After the band broke up seems like any afterwards information about them dried up. That's it, Nothing more nothing less." With that she shut the door destroying any chance of people being able to talk to her. Everyone sighed then got on with their lives.

The rest of the day revolved around everyone sitting in class either paying attention to Jayden and Negi or being off on their own world. The day seemed to tick by slowly. Finally the bell rang and everyone dashed out of their seats. Nodoka, Negi, Haruna, Ayaka and Makie traveled to the library. Jayden stayed behind looking over some papers he told Negi he would grade. The sun was almost finished setting by the time he finished grading them, cleaning the classroom and setting up for the next day. He watched the sun set until a shadowy figure leaned against the doorway. Jayden crossed his arms and looked back. "Your Late." He said with a grin.

The shadow smiled with a couple fangs showing. "As usual, but we always get what we need done right?" it said. Jayden just rolled his eyes as the shadowy figure went up the stairs and unlocked the cabinet.

The group that had ventured to the library emerged and looked at the windows. Stars began to poke their hole in the orange of the sun fall

"Wow, night fall already." Makie said watching the stars in the sky.

"We were in there a while we're we?" Haruna said as Mayuko blushed.

"I said I was sorry, but the book was too good and I already had the max books taken out."

"It's ok Nodoka," Negi said patting her back gently

"Ok, enough touchy feelings." Ayaka said to everyone then she turned to Negi. "But it's close to Negi's bed time and he hasn't eaten yet. I say we all go out for sushi." She said. Negi smiled.

"Thank you for the Offer Ayaka, but I don't have any money on me at the moment I can eat at home.

"I highly doubt Asuna could make you a fit meal, I'll pay." She said pulling a clip of Yen out of her Purse. Everyone looked amazed As Ayaka held out the money clip.

"Thank you Class Rep!" They all said until she looked at all of them and said.

"Who said I was paying for you." The group let out a whine as Ayaka laughed and took back what she said after getting a quick lecture from Negi on being nice to people.

But then something began to fill their ears the sound of music. It was dim but it was their. Makie and Haruna huddled tougher as a eerie sound came from it. Then the sound of footsteps also came. The group got close and Negi summoned his staff and held it ready. A shadow was cast from the stair well. They watched as a shoe planted it's self on the floor and stepped out. The group prepared for anything and everything scary.. But all that came out of the stairwell was Kotaro. He stood on the stairs and looked away from the group then he turned and saw them. Terror seemed to come across his face.

"Kotaro what are you do-,"Negi couldn't finish his sentence Kotaro took off in full force away from them. Negi cast a quicking spell and took off after him. The others followed shouting their names. Kotaro flew up a set of stars followed By Negi then the rest. When he hit a three way he split him self off and took three ways. Negi took the middle, Haruna and Nodoka took the right Ayaka and Makie took the left. They all found the music growing louder with ever step. The mystery growing with every breath. The three Kotaro's panicked when they met up and created one. With a quick step they entered a room where the music was blaring. The five stood out side of the door and looked up.

"This is our classroom." Nodoka said. Everyone looked at the sign that read '3-A'. Then they looked at the door where loud and eerie music was blaring. Negi put his hand on the doorknob as everyone got behind him. They held their breath as they pulled the door back and looked in. They all gasped at what they saw.

Five teenagers filled the room. But that wasn't the weird part, they were all playing instruments. One had a drum set on top of Negi's Desk was play away to a song. Three guitarist had fingers going. One was jumping up and down like he was watching his own concert. The bassist shook his head violently up and down wildly wielding his bass. A Mike was position in front of them all. The guitarist in the middle let his voice carry into a microphone while the other held his back with the supporting vocals. Kotaro was at a desk setting up a small dinner while Chamo held a camera centered on the middle guitarist Jayden. Tee one guiltiest with blond hair that curled out from under his hat looked over at the door and whistled pointing. The other slowly stopped and turned their attention to the door where the group of five stood staring in amazement.

"Jayden?" Makie said looking at him in amazement. Jayden laughed and scratched behind his head. Then she started to look at the other members. Her face lit up. "Jayden now way… your-," She started before she was stopped by Ayaka who covered her mouth.

"See I would like to explain what's going on now but I'll let Jayden field this one." The black hat wearing one said. Jayden shot him a stare then looked at the group.

"Well when you play in a school you're bound to be found." Jayden said with a sigh The drummer hopped off the desk without a sound. And the band members grouped up all not making a sound. "My name is Jayden Prowler, and I'm the lead singer to Fail2BeCool." The band let out a shout and held up their rock on symbols. Makie swooned and fainted smiling. Haruna and Ayaka let out an excited squeal and Nodoka even began to seem interested.

"So you've been practicing in the classroom so you guys can keep videos up?" Haruna asked as Jayden flicked a French fry into his mouth. He nodded then took a sip of his pop.

"Yep with a little help from technology and magic. I was able to create a good enough program to allow these guys to appear in one big are to make the music." Jayden said as the drummer Matt flipped a drum stick and hit a symbol which filled the room until he stopped it.

"Why didn't you tell us you played in _FTBC,_ Jayden?" Makie said sounding upset.

"Well we did have a big fan base in Japan so I didn't want to start anything. But now it's out, thx for trying Negi." Jayden said finish off his burger.

"I'm sorry I didn't know Kotaro knew." He said blushing embarrassed. Kotaro started to tune Jayden's Guitar when Hara addressed him.

"Kotaro, how did you find out about Jayden?" she asked.

"Easy," he started. "I was going for a walk one night and heard this sound so I came in and walked in on a filming. Me and Jayden got to talking and he let me come and sit in on his filming and things if I did some Rode work. Besides," he said flexing. "Moving some of this equipment helps with my stamina especially running to get the food and setting everything up."

"Sound's like a typical Kotaro," Ayaka said before grabbing him by his ear and tugging. "You told me you were studying," she said as Kotaro whimpered.

"Ayaka chill, he's been studying I mix pleaser with duty. He's doing ok, been helping him on my breaks as is our agreement." Ayaka let go of his ear. Kotaro quickly rubbed it.

"Jayden can you let us listen in on your practice?" Makie said looking at him with big puppy dog eyes. He looked to his band mates who all shrugged and gave what ever signs.

"Sure why not." Jayden said before Makie jumped with a scream a spin and a tight hug around his neck. "But let's call everyone up make it a special moment." He said. Makie let go and pulled out her cell phone. Ayaka, Haruna and Makie started hitting buttons then closed their cell phones and smiled taking seat in the front row.

Within a minute the girls of 3-A poured into the room wearing FailtobeCool T-shirts, armbands, anything with the name on it. They all jammed in as Jayden gave his mike a sound check.

"Welcome Class of 3-A to this special Midnight concert of FailToBeCool." Jayden said as the class screamed and cheered. "First Up is One of Quade's Favorites 'Hit or Miss' made famous by 'Newfound Glory'" With that the lights in the class ut and some spot lights came on dimly as a guitar started. With then starting drum beat lights sparked on and flashes as the band rocked to the beat. The girls screamed and shouted to the music photos were flashing.

After the song they continued on with their own favorites and requests from the class with songs including.

_Man overboard- Blink 182_

_Dressed to kill- Newfound Glory_

_I caught fire – The used_

_Chasing the night – Every avenue_

_Face down – The Red jumpsuit apparatus _

_Blaze Line – Back-on _

_Hero/Heroine – Boys like Girls_

_Heels over head – Boys like girls_

_Dance hall drug – Boys like girls _

_Geeks get the girls – American Hi-Fi _

_Makes no difference – Sum41 _

In closing let me put it this way, the next day every pulled a Jayden even Negi.

THE END!

Next time on..

**Negima?!: Magico Fantastico **

**Chapter 5: The Thorns of love (Part 1)**

A new boy has taken the scean at Mahora academy. Who is he, and what is his reasoning behind his presence? All this will be answered in the firt part of the action packed chapter of N-MF. Keep it magical


	5. Spell 5

Warning: these WILL be long chapters

Welcome Negima Fans its Jude I'm back on track to my favorite chapter. This one is Heavily Dragon force and soda enforced lol. Well pretty much part 2. Part 1 is pretty much all the dialect. But read it to find out why Jayden feels threatened by the newest boy who's come to sweep the girls off their feet. But theirs only way to reach part 2 its time to start the first part of.

**Negima?! Magico Fantasico**

**Chapter 5: Thorns of Love part 1 **

When we left off the class of 3-A, they discovered Jayden's third life, an idol from Canada. The lead singer and a guitarist for the band FailtobeCool. After a Midnight concert Jayden got everyone to swear to secrecy about his third life. Then the band decided to take a break since the guitarist Quade had to start football. So Jayden would be having three months before going back to weekend all-nighters. In the mean time he focus his attention to being a good teacher to the girls of 3-A. But I think with what he was doing at the current moment might change that depending on your opinion.

Evangeline finally eased up and decided to let the class spend a day inside of her resort. The class spent an hour of their weekend having a daylong blast inside of the resort. But Jayden, Setsuna, and Asuna decided to have a quick competition. Inside the Resorts Battle dome Jayden stood at one end while Setsuna and Asuna stood at the other.

"Adeat!" The two girls called. Asuna held her sword with both hands. She wore a cheap version of her armor. Less defense same look. Setsuna held her Katana out as armor covered her body but revealed her wings. A spell was cast over the Dome reducing weapons damage and allowing the artifact to be held with less food costs.

"Get ready to be rocked girls, GEAR UP!" Jayden said as he spread his arms back like wings. His body was covered in a warm light as own battle gear was equipped. When the light faded he wore the same gear that he had when he had first begun his adventures with 3-A. Only there was one difference. A sword was equipped to his right legs side. One was held on his back under his cloak. The swords looked like single handed versions of Asuna's sword. He held his staff in one hand and clenched one fist as he smirked. "Just say when," he teased. The girls who watched charred. Small bets were being handed around. Most bet on Jayden others on the duo. The odds were against Jayden since he couldn't handle a hunter from the forest his 2nd day. How could he handle Setsuna ad Asuna.

Evangeline placed her bet one Jayden, some girls looked at her. She wasn't one for betting but she smiled as she sat in a large chair. Chachamaru looked at her with a confused look.

"Master," she said in her monotone voice. "I understand what you put luck in Jayden for the Bet standings. But there stacked against him. Why do you think he can win with full access to powers by Asuna and Setsuna?" Evangeline chuckled to her self.

"Chachamaru, anyone can be Kaede when she's not in full power. But Jayden wasn't exactly up to par on his second day." Chachamaru gave her a blank yet confused look. "Jayden used most of his magic for a quick portal here, saves time but a lot of magic. Every mage crashes on magic after the portal, when they go to sleep. But Jayden has more power then most people.." She said before she chuckled to herself.

A light above the stadium turned from red to yellow then to green. The crowed cheered as Asuna and Setsuna gripped there weapons and began their advancement in quick burst of speed. Jayden Held his ground. There weapons stuck where he was. When they looked Jayden wasn't there. They quickly turned at the sound of a whistle. It was if they had exchanged places. Asuna and Setsuna twisted and prepared for an assault. But Jayden beat them to it.

"Sky Bullets 99X!" Jayden called, he dragged his staff on the ground as he spun on his heel and flicked it into the sky. His staff's tip glew green as he sped his legs. 99 blips of light appeared around him. They grew larger as he aimed his staff. "FIRE!" he called when he held aim. His staffs shot out followed by the balls of light. Asuna and Setsuna braced as the arrows stuck around them. No pain entered there body's only dust stung their eyes.

"What did he-," Setsuna started before the back side of a sword struck her side. She flipped in the air. Jayden jumped a bit and spun his hoot connected with her side and kicked her out of the dust storm. Asuna was out of her daze and blocked Jayden's twos sword attack from the air. Jayden's feet barley hit the ground before he crouched and swung at Asuna's legs. She jumped her sword ready for attack. Only Jayden beat her too it. He stuck his sword in the ground and got into a ball holding the swords handles he sprung out his legs catching Asuna in the chest and causing her to flip. His feet landed on the ground. He was in a crab position he sunk his back to the floor as Setsuna swiped where his legs were. He pushed off and caught the balls of his feet on a defending Asuna's Katana as he pushed off pulling his swords out of the ground. He landed with a slide. Asuna stood behind him Setsuna faced him.

"What was the point of all those Arrows?" Haruna asked watching the fight. "None of them hit." She stated almost sounding upset.

"It's easy," Evangeline snapped back. "With the Arrows He sets up two distractions." She said watching Jayden kick Setsuna. "He put his opponents in a preparing defense, but when nothing hit they entered temporary confusion. He also created some dust to temporarily hide his location. As you can see, it was a true combat mage move." She said sounding satisfied. "But if I'm right about his custom sword's what he'll do next will be amazing." She finished. Everyone turned there full attention back to the fight.

Jayden looked over his shoulder. Setsuna took a step forward. When he looked at Setsuna Asuna moved in. Asuna signaled to Setsuna to go high and she would go low. Setsuna lunged at Jayden he crouched he put his sword in one hand. The sound of clicking started. Asuna kneeled, rolled and swung. Jayden stuck his sword in the ground it was as long as Asuna's but thinner by not much. Asuna's sword let out a metal clang as it his Jayden's. He flipped up again and caught Setsuna off guard. His foot got her in the chest she grunted as she rose into the air. Jayden flipped around and landed on Asuna's sword. Again he pushed off launching into the air. Asuna swung at him a second late. Jayden was in the air he held his sword ready. Setsuna was in a daze; Jayden's sword came up and cut along her back. He flipped the sword and swung down. He flipped in the Air as kicked Setsuna; he rocketed across the area landing with his feet first against a wall. Setsuna wasn't lucky. He hit the wall and fell with a bounce.

"Setsuna!" Konoka called out everyone pressed against the walls, As Jayden landed on the ground. Asuna sprinted over to her. Evangeline twirled her hair with one hand smiling.

"What's so funny master?" Chachamaru called, looking at her as she watched the girls pressing against the wall to see Setsuna.

"It's Jayden; his confusion magic is higher then most." She said watching Jayden as he pulled his sword back into their single's version.

"You mean he's ticking us?" Chachamaru asked again almost sounding confused. Negi sitting beside Evangeline took his turn to talk..

"Jayden isn't one for destroying everything, but he has to when he wants to. He's hasn't done more then a couple of punches worth of damage to them. The impacts have been great but damage small. Take what he just did as an example. He hasn't made contact except with a couple of kicks. Every other time it's been wind moments casing the impact, but with little damage. When He was in midair with Setsuna he hit her with the back end of his weapons. If you watched close enough, he just cast a tiny sleep spell on her. When she hit the wall she didn't. The wind caught her first. Falling to the ground did actually happen." Negi said watching as Setsuna rose at a average speed, not looking to happy.

"Setsuna are you alright?" Asuna asked as Setsuna plucked her Katana from the ground.

"I'm fine, but I say we watch out. He's reading our moves and performing off of them." Setsuna replied watching Jayden He blew the blond hair from his face.

"So what's the plan?" Asuna asked she looked at Setsuna. After a split second they held their weapons ready. A chi seemed to float around them. Jayden twirled his swords in his hands.

"Ready when you are." He taunted. Setsuna and Asuna nodded to each other. They took a step forward quickly and with incredible speed they charged forward. But unseen Asuna and Setsuna side stepped and charged ahead again. Jayden planted a hand on the ground. He kicked out at Asuna. Surprise crossed his face when his foot when threw and Asuna disappeared. The Setsuna with her did to. Jayden landed and looked forward a second too late. Two weapons caught under his chest. One cut and the other one had him in a gravity pull. He felt him spin and pull up. Asuna slammed the sword down with Jayden under it.

Asuna pulled her sword up and pulled back to Setsuna. They retreated to the center of the ring to wait for Jayden. He raised him self up. His one eye lighted while the other darkened.

"Seems like teamwork works good for you." Jayden said. Negi and Evangeline crossed their arms.

"It's game, set and match." They said in a somewhat unison. Chachamaru went to question them but turned her attention back to the match when the girls all cheered.

"Let's show them some Real team work!" Jayden said his voice seeming to come at three different pitches. A pentagram appeared under Asuna and Setsuna they tried to move as they were dragged to the center. There back were fastened together. In a strong dark green light. Jayden took a step forward. To the left, and the right, all at the same time. They looked identical, only with minor differences. The one on the right Resembled DJ, The one on the left LJ, the one in the center regular Jayden.

"SWORD OF CHAOS!" DJ called a black and red version of Asuna's sword appeared in his hands. "SWORD OF JUSTICE!" LJ called a white and silver sword appeared in his hands. "SWORDS OF ORDER!" Jayden called he gained the two regular swords. Everyone felt their heart stop. The two end Jayden's fired forward, meeting at the trapped girls, they crossed and hit them. The girls screamed. Jayden speed towards Asuna and Setsuna. He crossed his swords and sliced them. The pentagram light up as the two other Jayden's disappeared into him. He turned and joined the swords. "FINAL JUDGEMENT!" he called he held one large sword and jumped forward he let out a large attack. The area filled with light. The class jammed close to the window. Every ones breath was still as the light and dust faded.

Asuna and Setsuna fell to their knees' their armor shattered away. Jayden pulled his sword out of the ground as it turned into a green light with his gear and vanished. He wore a black un-zipped zip up hoddie with black shorts on. His sandals clicked as he jumped out of the pit and into the crowd. People began to swarm him. After everyone Paid Haruna, Kaede, Evangeline, Makie and Kazumi there share of the bets.

"Jayden that was Amazing!" The twins said jumping on his arms and legs..

"Not bad I guess" Kaede said patting the top of his head. Asuna and Setsuna climbed up the ladder of the wall and were met by Konoka who started touching Setsuna who blushed while she looked for any bruises. Setsuna held down her skirt as Konoka tried to check her but to see how badly it was kicked. (lol)

Jayden walked over to Asuna and Setsuna he held out a hand. "I think I put my trust of Negi in the right people." He said as Asuna and Setsuna shook his hand.

"We, could have won it easy, you're just our teacher. Besides I don't think Mr. Takamichi would approve of me destroying a younger teacher." She said hugging her self. Everyone took one step back and started to laugh. Jayden climbed some steps and reached for his towel but someone grabbed it for him. Jayden looked to his right Kazumi held his towel in one hand and a small bag in the other.

"You did well out their today." She said smiling at him as he tossed his towel over his shoulder.

"Thanks Zumi." Jayden said looking her in the eye. She caught his gaze and blushed looking away quickly. Jayden put one of his hands on her shoulder. "If you're freaking about last night. Don't worry-," Kazumi looked up at him as he put a finger on his lips and winked. "It's our little secret." Kazumi smiled then bowed. Before giving Jude a quick hug. In that split time the recap of last night went threw their minds.

Three day's earlier Kazumi and Makie's neighbor had moved out. The too before she was even out of Mahora academy, they had gone to the Dorm manager and asked if Jayden would be eligible to take over that single room. She of course agreed, and later that day after classes everyone helped Jayden move his stored box's into the room. Kazumi, Haruna, Makie, Negi, Asuna, Konoka and Even Chachamaru on her break from being a puppet all stayed and helped Jayden unpack and set up his room. Kazumi pulled out tons of picture frames for Jayden. Anything extra began to grow into a picture wall. Posted Filled the Walls in non cluttered ways. A Computer was set up. Jayden's Books and magazines were organized on shelves. Chachamaru setup and upgraded Jayden's computer. Two beanbag chairs came into the room from anonymous donations. A Black fold-out couch was donated. The group moved everything around until it was set up then they all. (Except for Chachamaru) plopped down somewhere. On Jayden they had Pizza.

Now I can get to the part what they remembered.

Makie had gone away the previous day for a three-day Gymnastics tournament. That night a Large Thunderstorm came over Mahora academy. The thunder was loud enough to wake the dead. Jayden sat on a his bed in his boxer's and a tank top reading _Losing Christina #1 the Fog_ When a knock came at his door. He bookmarked his page and put it on a shelf in the wall. He walked over to the door and turned on the light. He opened the door. Kazumi wearing red Pajamas with black dots on them stood there holding a large penguin stuffed animal. Her red hair fell to past her shoulder. Her eyes were red from being tired.

"Good evening, Kazumi, what's up?" Jayden asked, Kazumi looked at him straight in the eye. She went to speak but the thunder boomed outside Kazumi crouched down holding her studded animal. "Oh…" Jayden said calmly looking at Kazumi. He crouched down beside her and put a hand on her shoulder she looked at him. Her eyes had tears in the corners. "You wana spend the night here since Makie's not here?" Kazumi nodded slowly. Jayden and Kazumi stood up. Jayden walked over to a small closet and pulled out a blanket. He pulled out the couch and set up the bed. "You can take my bed." He said patting it.

"That's not fair it's your bed." Kazumi said protesting. The thunder boomed outside again and crouched again.

"Common it's one night Just take it will yeah?" Jayden said, Kazumi to tired to argue pulled the cover and climbed under. Jayden waked and turned off the light. Kazumi watched as he crawled into the fold of the makeshift bed.

"Jay?" Kazumi called gently over the sound of the rain.

"Yeah?" Jayden replied followed by a yawn. His eyes strained in the dark as he propped him self up and looked at Kazumi.

"Thank you," she said softly. Jayden nodded and smiled then he put his head back on a pillow and closed his eyes. Kazumi listened to the sound of the Rain. The thunder cracked even louder now. She flinched and clutched the cover tightly. Kazumi almost drifted to sleep then another crack of thunder. This went on for twenty Minutes. Kazumi called Jayden's name. No reply. She swung her legs out of the bed and walked over. He was asleep. His blonde hair covering his face. The hair over his eyes moved as he breathed. The thunder cracked. He bit her tongue not to scream. She thought for a second then walked around the couch. She lifted one end of the cover and slid in backwards. She slid in until she bumped Jayden's back then she slid forward a Bit. She closed her eyes. She flinched as Jayden turned over in his sleep. His arm fell over top of her. She could feel his breathing on the back of her neck. She placed the back of her hand in the palm of his and closed her eyes. The sound of thunder seemed to be erased away.

The next Day Kazumi slowly opened her eyes. She felt something heavy yet light over her shoulder. Her vision gently bopped up and down. She lifter her head a bit. Jayden was still asleep the sun steamed threw the window. Her head was rested on his chest. Kazumi put her head back down and listed to his breathing. She slid her head up a bit until it was under his chin. She closed her eyes for a second but they shot up when music filled the room. Jayden yawned and stretched. He put his arm back down. He looked down. Kazumi shot him and innocent smile. Jayden jumped up and landed beside his bed but first. He rubbed his back side while Kazumi laughed.

"That's one hell of a wake up call Zumi," Jayden said as he ran his hand threw his hair and picked up his cell phone off the desk. "Oh Hey Negi, what's up bro?" Jayden stood up and cracked his back. He walked into his kitchen talking to Negi. He turned on a kettle. Kazumi folded up the bed and sat on the couch. Jayden hug up his phone and walked over to Kazumi and handed her a Mug of warm French Vanilla coffee. Well since this is getting long Jayden played evade the topic with Kazumi and they talked going threw a couple cups of Coffee before they meet up with everyone and headed to the resort. Which brings us to the present

Kazumi let go and jumped back pulling out her Camera and blinded Jayden a couple of times. Jayden grabbed his bag and went into a changing room. He pulled a dark green t-shirt on. He pulled his sweater on then pulled his necklace put from under his shirt. Negi watched him when he twirled the ring in his fingers.

"You going to tell them?" He asked as Jayden pulled his socks on.

"Why, so then they'll worry." He started to tie his shoes. "If they find out they'll find out in their own way." He said before the door flung open. Kotaro walked in shaking off the water. He started to get changed. Jayden stood up and walked out grabbing his bag. Negi looked at him worried as he walked out and started to talk to some girls who walked by.

The class cracked their backs as they exited the mini resort. The large group marched down the chairs and out the doors. Negi and Jayden leading the pack. Everyone was laughing and joking until they reached outside In the clearing around Evangeline's house two men in suits and ties wearing sunglasses stood their. A person in a cloak with the hood hiding their face survived them. Even stood dead silent; Jayden, Kotaro and Negi took a protective steep forward. The person in a cloak raised a finger to the crowd pointing. He pointed to Kazumi. The men in suits nodded and lunged forward. Only to get intercepted. Jayden and Kotaro lunged forward and landed a kick to their guts. The men grabbed their legs flipped them and before they could thing of recovery. They were pinned on the ground.

"Hey let them go!" Kazumi shouted. She took a steep forward. Someone landed behind her. Before she could hurl around she was grabbed by the arm and dragged away from everyone. She was put on the ground in front of the cloaked person.

"Kazumi Asakura, student seat #3. Daughter of Famous reporter Sakura, and Photographer or Yukinari?" The cloaked figure asked. The voice was male and calm.

"Who… who are you some stalker?!" She shouted

"Oh where are My Manners?" The man said, with that he pulled back his hood, his pitch black hair was shoulder length and straight. He moves his cloak over his shoulder. He wore a black suit, a red undershirt and a black tie. His eyes were Smokey grey. "My name is Kira Blackrose. I am here to fulfill a contract and claim what is mine. Which my dear Kazumi is you."

Kazumi backed away but was caught by guard who picked her up and stood her up facing the man.

"Let my friends go!" Kazumi said. Kira put a hand on his hip then sighed he snapped a finger. Jayden and Kotaro who were struggling, were let go. The guards picked them up and tossed them over to the group of girls. They each landed with a thud. Kira put his hand behind his back. Jayden went to get up but a guard shoved him right back down.

"_Why do I feel so week?!_" Jayden said under his breath. He felt as if all strength in his body had fled him. He watched helplessly as Kira approached Kazumi. He pulled his hand quickly from his back. Kazumi closed her eyes and braced for the worst. But only surprised gasps came from the Crowd. Kazumi opened her eyes and looked down. Kira was on a knee in his hand was a silver ring a large diamond was centered on it.

"Fulfilling the contract made at our birth. I Kira Blackrose; Have come to take you Kazumi Asakura to be mine." Kira held her hand and slipped the ring on. Kazumi went breathless as her eyes seemed to lose their shine. All the Girls cheered and whooped. Even Evangeline clapped from her door way. Chachamaru stood there with an almost curious look on her Face. Negi smiled and clapped, only Jayden and Kotaro stood watching the small ceremony. One guard showed Kazumi the contract, her parents signatures were spread across it.

"How do we know that's not a fake? How do we know he's not just some guy with good pens man ship?" Jayden said, everyone stopped and looked at him.

"Jayden, your wrecking the mood." Ayaka said giving him and evil look.

"M-o-o-d Ki-ll-er," The cheerleaders spelt out. Everyone said something to put Him down. Even Negi commented on that. Only Chachamaru and Kotaro want silent.

"Kazumi, is this your boyfriend or something?" Kira asked. Kazumi looked at Jayden her eyes shinned for a second, her hand twitched and the shine faded.

"He's no one of importance." Jayden's eyes went wide, as Kira looked at him as if he was expecting that to hurt.

"Then if he is of no importance. Perhaps we can leave him behind and we ca go get something to eat." He said smiling at his fiancé.

"I'm sort of hungry." Kazumi said her voice seeming to have lost all emotion. Jayden clenched his fist and picked up his bag.

"I'm gone, who need's this?!" he said he took large steps forward he pushed threw the body guards and down the trail. Kazumi's left hand twitched towards him but stopped when Kira took her right hand.

"Shall we go?" he asked

"Yes, Kira, we should." With that the two took off towards the town. The group followed filled with gossip. Chachamaru and Evangeline returned to their house. Kotaro stood back and decided to talk to the two girls living in the woods.

It was now Dusk fall, Jayden sat alone of the roof of the School. He was reading a book of spells. He had felt his strength return when he left the forest. Since then he destroyed any piece of trash he could find. He traveled threw the town. He saw Kazumi and Kira almost everywhere he didn't want to. They were with the three guards and a good portion of the class of 3-A. Kazumi would look at him as he walked by for a moment before blushing for not paying attention to everyone. Jayden hadn't felt like returning to his dorm room since Kira would be spending the next night in the room beside his.

"Down there!" Someone shouted over the sound of a small engine. Jayden looked up and Say Kotaro and Chachamaru fling high above him. They both descended. Jayden closed his book and stood up to greet his friends. The only ones who hadn't shunned him.

"Kotaro, Chachamaru, what is it?" Jayden asked as Kotaro sprinted to hi and grabbed his arm.

"It's not good not good at all Man! Seriously that Kira guy is negative news!" Kotaro said quickly looking like he could rip Jayden's arm off at any moment.

"You're telling me, Thirty seconds and I dislike the guy."

"Teacher, its worse then you think." Chachamaru said, she reached into her pocket and held out two folded pieces of slightly darkened papered. Jayden took them and slowly opened them. He looked at Chachamaru who nodded.

"Where did you get these?" He asked looking at Chachamaru. Written on one card was "_Power down_" and on the other was "_False Heart"_

"They were on the tress outside I was seeing Kotaro off when I saw small flames on the trees. I went to inspect and found these. I thought I sensed something strange, when Kira first arrived. This magic card matched up perfectly with some odd readings I found earlier. These card reduce strength in the body and of magic for people who's name wasn't enchanted to it. The false heart will make any woman fall for the man who chants his name into i. After giving one a symbol of himself." Chachamaru explained. Jayden's mind raced back to earlier

"That would explain why we couldn't escape those body guards." Kotaro said sounding mad. "Cheater was afraid we might mess something up.

"That's one thing, but I don't understand the false hearts card." Jayden said looking to Chachamaru. Data flashed in front of her eyes.

"The False hearts card will capture members of the ultimate sex it he casters false love. Making them act as if they were the most important person in their life. I also fills them with happiness for the other person." She explained. Jayden snapped his fingers.

"That would explain why we felt nothing at all. Were guy's and Chachamaru is a robot." Jayden said.

"Bah no mush feelings for me, strength not love!" Kotaro said.

"Something did try to over take my system, But It seemed to retreat. I think it would be wise to ward Negi Sensei about this." Chachamaru said. Kotaro and Jayden agreed. Kotaro got picked up by Chachamaru and Jayden got on his staff as they took off towards the dorm rooms.

"Enough Jayden!" Negi said firmly looking at Jayden. Negi, Asuna and Konoka sat on the couch looking annoyed at Kotaro, Chachamaru and Jayden, who for 10 minutes had been explaining what Kira was doing.

"Jayden it's alright to be jealous but don't you feel happy for Kazumi? She smiled a lot today." Asuna said crossing her arms.

"Yeah because of this!" Jayden said pointing towards the false hearts card.

"Jayden, you and I both know that you can make false Magi cards like this. We used t do this to my sister remember?" Negi said annoyed.

"Negi, listen to Jayden he's not lying you must of felt a weakness in your magic today when he came around!" Kotaro argued.

"I didn't, because I was happy for Kazumi and not ready to kill Kira." He said standing up. "Jayden, Chachamaru Kotaro. I'm sorry but would you please leave." Negi said keeping his head down.

"Negi… common man we've done a lot together." Jayden said.

"JAYDEN!" Negi shouted a tear formed in his eye. "You've been my brother; But Kazumi has done many things for you since you came here, but now let her be happy." Konoka put her arm around Negi and gave him a hug.

"Please leave, you're upsetting Negi." She said. Defeated the three left. They closed the door behind them. They slowly made their way threw the halls to Jayden's room. They passed the gathering room. Decorations were being set up. Jayden said goodbye to the two friends. He felt empty. He didn't know if they made it up just to make him feel better or not.

He entered his room and turned oh the light. Music was pumping from Kazumi's room next door. He picked up hi cell phone and flipped it open. He looked up Kazumi's number and went to dial. But then he glanced at his picture wall. They were a few of Kazumi; she smiled in all of them. But only in one where she looked like he did was when it was her t Jayden's midnight performance. He closed is phone and sighed.

"Maybe Negi is right I should let her be happy. He lie on top of his bed and put his phone on the shelf beside him. He closed his eyes. But for the first time since h lost his mom and his sister a tear entered his eyes. He curled up. "Why… does it hurt so much? Does unknown pain lead to another's happiness? But its better either way we would see each other for much longer. He flipped a switch beside his be and the lights turned off. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

It was 11:20 PM When Jayden looked away from his beds wall to see his room. He lay in his bed all day. He ignored any and all calls. Kotaro and Chachamaru had both tried to talk to him. But he just lay there like a body that lost its soul. But that happened next he couldn't ignore. Jayden's door opened quickly Kotaro and Chachamaru came in running. Chachamaru shut the door while Kotaro Jumped on Jayden and grabbed his shirt collar.

"Jayden! Wake up! It's about Kazumi." He said shaking him up and down.

"Leave her and her fiancé alone." He said without emotion. Kotaro got mad and slapped Him across the face.

"Jayden, Listen to me. If we do that Kazumi is going to die!" Jayden snapped to focus and looked at him.

"What do you mean?" he asked sitting up. Kotaro loosened his grip.

"Chachamaru looked inside his hotel room about an hour ago. He has red eyes. there grey contacts on his dresser. He's a Demonic General! She saw his dark dragon tattoo on his back. All the eyes were broken."

Jayden went back to his second day at Mahora academy. "The thousand eyes dragon, You don't think he?" Chachamaru nodded and answered.

"He's going to sacrifice Kazumi and use her heat tie to you, to summon it all over again but this time you will power it. We won't be able to stop it." She said sounding worried.

Jayden got up and went to his door. Kotaro beat him their.

"If you're going to tell Negi it's too late. His heart is to open he fell for the spell. He'll tell Kira if you say anything to him. He already knows about our occlusions against him. He's moved the wedding to tomorrow." Jayden fired a magic arrow into his wall. It didn't leave a dent but he was angry and started firing more. He took deep breaths.

"We have to do something!!!" He screamed.

"Me and Chachamaru know where he's holding the wedding. She was ale to hear where, when and the security measures of it." Kotaro said smiling with a grin.

"He's summoning fake relatives of Kazumi to be their. Hundreds of Hunters guarding the place. That's all she knows for security. Other then that it's at 11am tomorrow. There's a church on an island inaccessible by car. Just by boat, and air." Chachamaru said she almost sounded happy. Jayden was pacing. He went to his bookshelf and started grabbing books.

"Tomorrow, 11pm we're stopping that wedding. Until then, I'm going to do a bi of studying. Rest up and get ready. We are the Resistance." Kotaro smiled and nodded he dashed out of the room. Chachamaru nodded and flew out the window back to her master. Jayden shut his door and opened a book. He flipped threw the pages then looked out his window.

"Hang on Kazumi, I'm coming." He said to himself with that he went to his books.

Kira Blackrose stood in the middle of the forest. His demonic red eyes glowing in the moon. He smiled as a pentagram appeared across from him. a shadowy figure emerged he only showed redeye's and black hair from behind a cloak.

"My lord," Kira said before kneeling.

"What is it Blackrose, you know how hard it is for me to leave my prison to speak with you." The figure said sounding angry.

"The Boy has discovered me, his robot 'found' out." He said rising with a smile.

"So all is going according to plan?" He asked chucking. Blackrose smiled and looked at him.

"It will, but you know he seems to have more power then we expected." Blackrose said. He removed his cloak revealing his upper body. His large tattoo looking evil in the moon light.

"For tomorrow, I shall lend you the power of a full demonic." He said. His eyes gleamed brighter. Blackrose grimed as wings were slowly carved into his back before his shoulders. They were turned black. Black rose took deep breaths. His red eyes were furious. "Do not fail me Blackrose, I do not forgive those who fail me." With that the figure vanished along with his pentagram. Kira pulled his cloak over him.

"Jayden, tomorrow your blood is mine!" he shouted to the heavens. Birds flew away scared. His voiced roared like a dragons.

Oh boy seems like we might have one hell of a fight in the next chapter of Negima: Magico Fantastico. Who will be Jayden's FIRST CONTACT?! Prepare for a high octane battle between two forces. Only one thing will separate winner from loser. Also expect Jayden's dark secret to be revealed. But in the ultimate game for a girls heart where some one will die. Will it be Jayden or Kira who walks away victorious? These questions only answered in the chapter of Action

NEGIMA?!: MAgico Fantastico

Spell 5:Thorns of Love Part II

Remember: it's Magical if you believe.

I'll try to have prt 2 up by Thursday of next week at the latest. Plays over After Sunday. Then no Guitar on Monday so time to work their. But Hanging with the GF Sunday afternoon so I dunno lol. Stick with me guys. This sit he start of The jaydens Contacts chapters.

P.s Friends making a pic of Jayden for me so we can all see the hero,


	6. Spell 5 prt 22

Welcome back to Negima: magico Fantastico's conclusion of the two part chapter Thorns of love. The BIG Battles of this came to me with the song "Threw the fire and the Flames" this summer while I was camping. So be ready for Dragonforced power (Irony here I'm Listing to a Song By Every Avenue. THERE NOT EVEN METAL/ But still I got the desire). So get ready for the Chachamaru, Kotaro and Jayden Resistance movement against Kira in…

**Negima?! Magico Fantastico **

**Spell 5. Thorns of Love Prt.2 **

Jayden stood atop of the school's bell tower. The wind moved around him comfortingly. He closed his eyes and listened to the wind. It seemed to speak to him. "_Please, help me today."_ He said to himself the wind talked to him again. "_I won't stop you if you do._" He said to himself. The wind spoke then went silent. He opened his eyes and looked at the sun rise. The golden rays danced threw his blonde hair. His eyes gleamed in the light of the sun. Jayden twisted his head and looked at the large ocean. A large boat moved towards the church Island. Jayden jumped off the tower and landed on the roof where Chachamaru and Kotaro waited for him. They started at him and he nodded slightly.

"We have six hours, I suggest we can do what we need to." Jayden said the wind rustled and tugged at his cape. His green eyes gleamed. "Today we are going to dethrone a rose." He pulled his hood over his head as his two partners nodded and followed him towards the large gymnasium. It was the weekend. They decided to use it on its empty day. Jayden went over Chachamaru's Schematics while Kotaro mediated to focus on his chi. If he was what Chachamaru had told him. Kotaro would be fighting someone more powerful then anyone he had ever faced.

Jayden ignored his cell phone as it rang. The Caller ID showed the name, "_Zumi_."

"Why… Won't he pick up?" Kazumi said in a tone as still as Chachamaru's the youthful shine in her eyes was gone. "I want him to come today…" she said quietly. Konoka and Chizuru were in her room helping her get ready.

"Yesterday he said something about Kira. So he probably didn't want to come today." Kazumi's head seemed to drop slightly. She closed the phone. "Besides he said he didn't want any of your friends to come today. He wanted it to be more privet." Konoka added sounding happy, she was usually hurt by such things. Setsuna leaned near the window. She looked out the window. A body guard in a tux starred right back at her. He cracked his knuckled. Setsuna saw a small dragons head tattoo pop out as he stretched. She looked over at Konoka who smiled away happily as Chizuru got Kazumi's body ready.

After a couple hours, she was deemed ready. Kazumi picked up her flowers as the vial draped over her face. Chizuru and Konoka commented on her appearance. Thought her body and mind smiled, deep in her heart Kazumi struggled to find her real voice. Almost reluctantly Setsuna opened the window and whistled. The guard waved as a Limo pulled up to the dorm rooms. He then stepped inside as a car driver opened the door Setsuna saw the same tattoo along the neck of the diver. She growled angrily. Kazumi, Chizuru and Konoka went outside. Setsuna put her had on Konoka's shoulder and pulled her inside Kazumi's room and shut the door.

"Setsuna? What are you doing?" She asked nervously blushing as Setsuna put her up to the wall.

"Konoka… Kazumi is in danger." She said angrily trying not to blush as she pushed Konoka against the wall softly. Konoka laughed and smiled. "The men who are acting as her guards, there not good people. They'll harm her. We have to find Jayden he was right. Something's not right about Kira." Setsuna said seriously. Konoka laughed again.

"You're funny Setsuna," Konoka said smiling brightly. Setsuna's grip got tighter as she laughed and added. "I'm jealous of Kazumi, Kira is great. I wish he was one of my choices for marriage." Konoka's eyes seemed to do dull while she said that. Setsuna closed her eyes tight.

"Forgive me, Konoka." She said quietly a tear hit the floor.

"Forgive you for wh-," Konoka's sentence was cut short. Setsuna leaned forward and kissed Konoka. At first she seemed to struggle. Then she stopped her eyes came back to life. She blushed then her eyes closed slowly. After a moment Setsuna opened her eyes ad stepped backwards.

"Forgive me Konoka!" She said before she took off down the hallway. Her eyes held shut as she ran up the stairs. Konoka watched her as she disappeared up the stairs. She put her fingers on her lips.

"Setsuna… thank you… you saved me from it." she said to her self smiling. A tear filled her eyes she brushed it away then straightened up.

Kotaro sat on a pile of mats reading while Jayden put something in Chachamaru's arm. They all looked away from what they were doing as the door busted open. Setsuna stood in the doorway. She whipped her eyes and entered. Jayden stood up as Setsuna stopped in front of him.

"Jayden… you we're right. Kira, he's up to something. He got to Konoka. I failed as her protector." She looked away from Jayden. He put a hand on her shoulder. She looked back at him her eyes stained red. "I'll help you today Jayden." Jayden nodded. Setsuna gripped her Katana. Jayden went back to working on Chisame. Kotaro looked in the book his mouth moved forming words. Setsuna went over to a mirror and looked in it. She undid her hair. She took the ribbon out of her pocket and wrapped it in her hair. Two ends showed off the bow. It was the ribbon Konoka had given to heron her birthday.

"_Konoka… I won't fail you again."_ She said to her self. She looked over at the small band of rebels. "_I won't fail any of you._" She said before she pulled out her Katana and swung it practicing. The clock in the gym ticked. 10:30

The clock on the boat shone 10:30. Kazumi sat motionless as they neared the island. A guard grove while the other one watched her. She looked back to the dorm main land then at the flowers in her hand. One of the guards lit a cigarette and smoked it as they bumped along. She looked at the shore emotionally. People moved along the dock of the isle. But then they looked at the shore and scattered away. The church was beautifully white on the outside. The bells clanged as she neared. The stain glass windows reflected off the water. After a few minutes they docked. Kazumi climbed the steps towards the church. No one filled the court yard's large clearing. She could see until the small tree line at the other end of the island. It was 200 yards to there. She looked out to see. In her heart she felt someone look back at her. When she entered the church people sat I the pews. She turned and entered the bride's room. Her father stood emotionlessly beside it.

Jayden saw a green tainted view of Kazumi as the wind played with her vial. She seemed to stare at him. He closed his eyes and he saw the world in front of him. He stood on top of the school. Setsuna griped her Katana as she looked at the church isle. Chachamaru and Kotaro stood on his other side staring at the same thing. Kotaro had two silver gloved with claws sticking out. His hands were held in by rings. He made a fist with them. Chachamaru stood ready in a regular school uniform as Setsuna did. Jayden was wearing his combat mage gear.

"We should swing around and ride behind the tree line. We'll come up over the tree line and hit any resistance hard. If I'm right expect lots of hunters. His body guards are probably evolved versions and will hurt you anyways possible." Jayden said everyone stood stalk still looking at the isle the wind moved their clothing and hair. "Anyone want to back out, say so now." Jayden said as he held his staff tightly in his hand.

"I'm behind you all the way Jayden." Kotaro said with a grin.

"I may just be a robot but I still care for people." Chachamaru said her shoes slid open and the jets were revealed.

"For what he's doing to Konoka, he will not be forgiven!" Setsuna said almost calmly. Her wings spread out.

"Then let's ride." Jayden said the group of four jumped off the roof. Jayden sat on his staff and took off forwards. Setsuna's wings flapped and she started forward. Chachamaru held Kotaro as she pushed them forward. The aerial attack force turned and prepared to wing around and hit the isle. But the isle had other plans.

Kira looked out his window and saw the small resistance approach. He looked at the battle field. His redeyes shone threw the contacts. Shadowy figures began to over populate the earth. A knock came from his door. He took a black rose and placed it like a corsage over his heart. He opened the door his three body guards stared at him.

"Save me the one mage, I want to see to his demise personally." Kira said as he buttoned up his cuffing as his guards nodded. He walked down the steps and walked down the aisle towards the alter. He walked over a battle field as he walked away from one.

Jayden, Setsuna, Chachamaru and Kotaro sped towards the island. The water was rippling below them. They were all silent the tree line became thicker and thicker. At the last moment they all pulled up ready for their battle.

Hunters were all packed in together. They were all looking around as they awaited the arrival of the people who wanted to cross there master. A Few people walked among them. They wore black armor. Like you would see a clone trooper wearing. Their guns seemed to match the part of one. Everyone turned, and watched as three black dots raised from bellow the tree line and disappeared into the sun. One Gunner raised his weapon. He scanned the Sky. He went to say something to a hunter but another presence did the talking for him. 99 green arrows fired into the crowd. Hunters were destroyed on first hit. Some gunners were over taken and vanished in the light of the explosions. A confused gunner raised his gun to fire. He went to pull back on his trigger when a small white thread sized object pierced his helmet. It struck in the ground behind him. The gunner fell beside his demise a single feather. Many more like this fired down and attacked the un-suspecting Hunters and gunners. Many fired wildly into the air. But a series of bullets riddled their bodies.

More hunters arose in the shadows. One looked up and screamed as a foot landed on it. The hunter squealed and broke apart as the figure landed and attacked there hunters around him. It cleared a small circle around him. The hunters all broke into pieces. Kotaro stayed crouched down. Not far from him Jayden crashed landed His blades circled him as the hunters and one unlucky gunner fell in his path. There bodies broke apart in his feet. Setsuna landed. Her wings covered her. She erupted from behind her wings Katana lashing out. The wings feather bashed many. While her katana cleaned up. The hunters and gunners were in a panic. Finally Chachamaru landed she crushed any hunters wither her force. Suddenly the sound of an engine starting up began. Chachamaru gained holes over her body. The three other circled with their weapons one creating another circle as they kneeled defensively. Chachamaru raised her head and her eyes turned red. A bolt of thunder came down and landed on her. her body absorbed it then discharged it. The earth rumbled as a dome grew from Chachamaru. It grew in size ad it pushed the hunters and gunners in a 100 meter radius back. When it reached one hundred meters it pulled in quickly taking it's occupants with it. When the dome reached Chachamaru, She exploded in energy creating a pile of breaking Hunters and gunners as they were caught in the explosion that rocked the ground.

The hunters and Gunners covered them selves as dust and debris filled the area. When the explosion stopped they looked. Jayden Setsuna, Chachamaru and Kotaro erupted from the smoke. They took out there unsuspecting fighters. More dashed in from the trees, from the docks, and from the back of the church. The four kept swingy away taking out their opponents one by one.

Chachamaru stood back and fired her guns at opponents who ran at her. Kotaro kept moving threw any that survived her spray and took them down manually. They slowly made there way forwards. Setsuna and Jayden had their one circle going on. They covered each others back as they jumped flipped and spun as they swung there weapons. Setsuna spun over Jayden back as he swung to where she was hitting a hunter. She landed slicing a gunner right in half. Kotaro split him self up and took out a small army of Gunners running for Chachamaru. She covered his back by taking down a Hunter in mid air. Jayden lost his balance and fell after he kicked a hunter. A Gunner fired and the bullet hit his shoulder. He screamed in pain before Chachamaru picked him off.. Jayden spun his swords tougher ad took out the hunters who now crowed around him.

"KAZUMI!!!!!" Jayden shouted at the church before he split his swords and began the massacre again. Hunters and gunners exploding as he hit them with the blade of his sword.

Kazumi's head rose slightly then she looked out the window. The court yard was peaceful as a bird flew past the window. A woman in a flowed dressed kneeled beside her.

"Are you alright Kazumi?" She said. Kazumi's name sounded like it was recorded in her perfectly happy voice. Kazumi looked at her shoes.

"Someone…" she started, "Called me…" she said as the woman pulled her vial over her eyes. Kazumi looked at her, her eyes almost lifeless.

"It's time," The woman said standing up and opening the door. Kazumi nodded as she walked out the door. She looked back to the window as the door shut behind her. Her father took her arm as the music started to play. Somewhere deep in Kazumi's heart a hand brushed hers as she began to sink into darkness. Her father lead her up to the alter where Kira stood waiting for her. The people didn't turn to watch her walk up they just sat there. A smile pasted on his face as he took her hands.

"You look stunning." He said. Kazumi just nodded and turned to face the priest who began his speech. The mood inside the Darkened Church lighted only by the light from the windows was an empty shell of happiness.

The battle of 20 minutes felt like it had lasted hours. The clock tower ran out 11o'clock. Chachamaru, Setsuna, Kotaro and Jayden where At the other end of the tree line. The doors of the church opened. The body guards with a pack of hunters and few Gunners sprinted out. The body guards walked calmly.

"We can take them; it's like 4-3." Jayden said but Setsuna put her hand on his shoulder and shook his head pointing to the door. With the firsts strike of the bell the door clocked a little bit.

"If you don't get in when the final bell strikes we won't be able to get her." She said. Jayden looked at Chachamaru who nodded her head. The second bell. Silence swept over the group of four Jayden looked at their faces as they watched him.

_DONG_Four

_Bong_ Five

_DING_ Six

"This is your battle Jayden, we're just the army." Kotaro said.

_BING_ Seven

"I'll save her for us guys. We'll save all of them." Jayden said with a Dark grin everyone lined up.

_CLONG_ eight

They all sprinted forward their speed 20x a regular humans. The gunners took mark. The guards readied for impact. The hunters in a defensive circle of their superiors.

_RING_ Nine.

They reached each other. Jayden jumped over the last troops. He hit the ground with a roll he was back on his feet sprinting. A gunner aimed at him. A blast came. Chachamaru Lowered her hand gun as the hunter dropped

_CLANG_ ten

Jayden raced faster then he could. He focused as hard as he could. He leaped forward. He hit marble as the Final Bell rang. He stood tall as the door shut behind him.

_DONG_ Eleven.

Kira turned to face him. Kazumi turned. A little gleam showed in her eyes.

"I OBJECT!" Jayden shouted. Kira just smirked and flipped his hair with his hand.

"Cliché enough?" He smirked, Jayden returned the expression.

"Give her back Kira, I don't want to hurt you." Jayden said. His swords where in there holders.

"To bad, I won't." He moved his cape and pulled a gun from its holster. "It's a shame really but I will." He said pulling the trigger the gun sent out a spew of bullets. Jayden turned and rolled behind a bleacher. His bullets rattled along the ground as he fired at the bleachers. Jayden kept rolling as bullets chased behind him. Pieces of paper tore into shreds as he blazed threw the people in the audience. One took a shot to the arm and faded. As it rested on the ground the image was a paper man with a smile on his face.

Jayden stood behind a pillar as Kira gripped a sword in his hand. It's handle was black and shaped like a rose. The sword its self was thin like a sword you would see a knight wield. Kira's eyes darted around. Kazumi stood where she was. The priest kept Talking. Kira turned and cut his head off. The paper man exploded into many folds of paper. He watched as his paper doll exploded. He seemed pleased. But it turned to surprise for a split second as Jayden burst from behind the wall of paper and attacked down. Kira blocked his attack. He flipped his sword and Jayden Crashed into the pews. Jayden pulled him self to his knees off the floor. Steeps were taken quickly towards him. he didn't have much time to put up his sword as Kira stuck up. Jayden jumped back and landed with a slide. He jumped forward landed bounced up and ricocheted off the roof downwards at Kira. Who blocked his sword swing once more

Kira roared and flipped kicking Jayden in the stomach. Jayden rose into the Air. Kira jumped and lifted a fist he punched Jayden causing him to hit the ground he bounced once. Jayden's eyes opened, any dizziness he had left him as he rolled to his right. Kira landed right where his head was. Jayden planted a hand and spun he caught Kira's foot. He went backwards, only to catch him self. He spun and kicked Jayden with bone crushing force into his stomach. He heard someone wince. He looked over at Kazumi. A stream of life was in her eyes. A sword pointed in his face. He looked up at Kira who stood over him.

"Look at you, you're pathetic!" Kira spat ad Jayden before kicking him in the rib's Jayden got up and backed up. Kira followed him waving the sword in his face. Jayden's hand went over a rock he tossed it. Kira turned his head as it wiped by. He turned back as Jayden curled up with his legs in the air, hand on the ground. He pushed off and his legs shot out. He caught Kira off guard and kicked him with both shows right in the mouth. He grunted as took the hit. They both landed on the floor. Jayden pushed himself up and found his sword as it stuck in a wall. Jayden leaped up and ran to his sword. He pulled it out from the wall and looked over his shoulder at Kira. He was still on his back.

Kira looked around and reached for his sword. It was kicked away from his hand. Jayden's sword now pointed in his face.

"Kira, why are you doing this?" Jayden asked as Kira rose to his feet a trickle of blood flowed from his lip and head.

"It's easy, I'm finishing a job I started but never finished." He took a step forward the tip of Jayden's sword at his eyes.

"What job?" Jayden asked holding his sword steady. Kira Smirked.

"You don't remember me do you?" he asked Jayden calmly.

"I would remember someone like you I think." Jayden said holding the sword as steady as possible, tt shook a bit in his hands.

"Wales, six years ago. The Demons raid on your precious village." Kira started his eyes turned pitch red. He stared into Jayden's eyes. His serious face loosened.

"Those…those eyes," Jayden said in a shaky voice.

"Yes... These eyes, the one that watched and helped kill you mother and sister." Kira said with a grin and laugh.

"YOU BASTARD!" Jayden shouted he tightened his grip clenched his eyes and sliced. He felt a little bit of pressure. Kira groaned. He opened his eyes. His sword pulled away from his face. Blood squired out of the large cut on his cheek. Jaydens sword hit the ground. He took in slow deep breaths as Kira's heads was turned from him.

"Negi!" Konoka called as the child teacher faced the church Isle. His eyes slowly filling with something that was missing from him.

"Konoka, what is it?" he asked.

"It's Setsuna, she went with Jayden and the other to stop Kira." He said looking at her teacher. Negi turned and looked over at the church isle.

"Something isn't right Konoka. These past two days have been feeling like a dream. It's been like that since we left Master's house on Friday." Negi said calmly. Konoka looked over the sea.

"Negi, what brought you out of its hold?" Konoka asked Negi blushing remembering her dream awakening to Setsuna's kiss with her. Nodoka turned the corner holding two cans of juice.

"Oh.. Konoka, I'm sorry I don't have a Juice for you." She said quietly. Konoka smiled.

"It's ok Nodoka, I'm fine anyways." Konoka said with a wide grin but it turned into concern as she looked towards the island. Soon the whole class seemed to group around them all. They all stood silently, the life slowly returning to their eyes.

"We should go to them…" Negi said. Everyone starred at him when he spoke. Ayaka shook her head and spoke up.

"We should all take my boat. It's at the other side of the Island. But It could get us all their." She said in her showoffy way. Slowly the girls began to talk. In a couple minutes they all boarded the train headed for the island docks.

Jayden held his sword firm. Kira laughed as he turned and faced him he licked the blood at the corner of his lip. "I'm going to enjoy this." He said. Before Jayden could react. Kira knocked his sword away. He picked up his own with his foot and cut Jayden across the arm. Jayden clenched his eyes. Then his teeth as Kira used his free hand to punch the left side of Jaydens face. Jayden lost balance and he fell to the ground. The flowed fell from Kazumi's hands as Kira held up his sword and looked at Jayden as he planted his foot on his chest. Jayden wheezed as Kira put pressure on his sore ribs. Kira slowly lowered it to his face then picked it up. He slammed it down. Jayden Screamed in Pain as the Blade pierced into his skin and threw the muscle, the bone and to the other side.

"Jayden!" Kazumi shouted life in her eyes for a second, they showed concern. The sword Pieced threw his shoulder. Blood poured out of the wound. Kira grabbed a fist full of Jaydens neck collar and pulled him up with the sword. He let go of his collar and held on his necklace. He silver ring shone in the suns light.

"A token to remember his day." Kira said pulling it upwards. The necklace came undone. Kira put his boot in Jaydens chest and kicked. He hit the ground bounced and slid. Jayden got on his hands and knees facing the floor as Kira approached him.

"_Jayden…_" Something inside of him spoke. Jayden sent it his reply. "_Do it…"_Something in him growled and grew. The hatred from his heart pushed past the light and began to take his body. His eyes were closed tightly He gripped the floor tightly.

"Say hello to your family for me." Kira said as he held the sword above his head. But Jaydens reaction took him by surprise. He laughed.

"Why… you'll be with them shortly." He said his voice a little deeper. Fear entered Kira face as Jayden turned his head. He grinned as his hair turned pitch black. His eyes as red as Kira's eyes. "Miss me?" Jayden said. Kira focus and took control of his emotions He swung down. But Jayden held out his hand. The blade landed in his palm. Blood trickled down his arm. Kira pushed as hard as he could. Jaydens pals only moved a bit. He raised his mouth to the blood and licked some of it off his arm. "Now that's what I call a cut."

Jayden took his free hand and delivered a spine crushing punch to Kira's stomach. Blood squirted from his mouth when the hit connected. A Sonic boom followed. The back of his shirt ripped and his cape flew open. The ceiling gained a dent in it. Jayden grabbed Kira by the scrum of his neck. The sword fell from his hand. Jayden roared as he stood up and smashed Kira into the ground. He picked him up and tossed him into the ceiling. Jayden jumped caught him then fired him into the east wall. From that he bounced, Jayden tossed him into the other wall. Where he landed and crashed.

"_Jayden… this is your only chance, stop the source of it all."_ Jaydens shadowy self said to his darkened heart. The earth began to shake as Jaydens hair stood on end. A Pentagram appeared under him. He held out his staff and channeled his magic to it. Orbs of light appeared from the area surrounding him and charged the staff. He spoke under his breath worth that meant only chaos in Latin. Kira stood up picking up his sword. His body was bruised and beaten. His face coated in blood. He saw Jaydens red eyes glow as the green energy charged as he lifted the staff over his head. Kira held his sword to his side with both hand and charged at Jayden. He took flight and went to bring his sword down on Jayden. Jayden brought the staff down fast aiming at him. a large wind bolt fired out and hit Kira. The explosion rocked the very foundation of the church. A pillar collapsed under the pressure. Kira hit the ceiling. The magical energy slowly slowing down. When it ended. He fell to the ground. Bricks from the ceiling falling on top of him.

Jayden put his staff away and dashed towards Kazumi his hair and eyes returning to normal. He was short on breath. Blood strained his shirt. His cape was almost in shreds. He reached Kazumi and took her hands. Her body weakly struggled. "Sorry Zumi," Jayden said softly. She struggled a bit more. "Contractico," a pentagram appeared under them and the room was bathed in the green light. Kira pushed him self out from the rubble. His clothing was in shreds. He looked at the light and screamed. "Patico." Jayden leaned in and gently kissed Kazumi. A green orb formed between them. Three small streams of light went into it from Jayden and into Kazumi. Thee card shaped objects were removed from her and pulled into Jayden. Kazumi's lifeless eyes filled with the emotions that were one there, her youthful spunk returned. She blushed and closed her eyes as Jayden pulsed away. The green light moved his hair around.

"I'm.. back," Kazumi said softly. Jayden smiled gently. They moment ruined when Kira screamed pulling his leg from the ruble.

"Kazumi… hide..." Jayden said strongly. She nodded then ran behind a stone wall. She peeked out at Kira and Jayden. They both had swords in hand. They both bleed. They were both furious with hatred for one another.

"You know Jayden, if it wasn't for that Fing attitude. I would let you live." Kira started a purple and black pentagram appeared under him. The wind ripped away at his upper body's clothing. His hair grew a bit longer. Till it reached his tail bone. A pair of Black and purple dragon like wings erupted from his back. "But, you just really pissed me right off." Kira held his sword ready. His eyes were pitch red as horns grew into his forehead. Jayden stood his ground with his large sword. He stared at Kira as a green pentagram appeared under him. Kira leapt out Kazumi watched as Jayden stood where he was. His sword was black as it swung down at Jayden. Kazumi closed her yes. She expected the sound of pain but the sound of metal on metal came. He peaked over the counter and gasped at what she saw.

Two angle like wings erupted from Jaydens back. One was black one was white. A few feather fell when they came out. Jayden's sword was held in one hand it was rested along his forearm. The blade of the weapon blocked Kira's sword. Jayden held one hand back. A green energy pulsed around it.

"Kira, I owe my life to Negi's father. But it wasn't until you came back that I realized how much I took it for granted until today." Jayden said calmly his voice sounded different. His then two others. Kira pulled back and struck again Jayden blocked it once again. "Love can be right in front of me and I never noticed it. But today someone came to my aid for someone they love." The image of Konoka and Setsuna entered his mind as he blocked more attacked from Kira. He was getting angry and his accuracy failed him. Jayden got behind him and knocked him down. "Now today, I'm going to return the favor." Little papers caught on fire around the church. They burned up the Angier Kira got. Finally Jayden got his chance.

Kira swung at him. Jayden took his sword and cut. He got Kira right along the stomach. He fell to the ground in a heap. Jayden stood over him. His wings slowly disincarnating as his hand turned green and a pentagram appeared under Kira.

"You're stronger then I was told Jayden. I hope to see you again." Kira said as blood spewed from his mouth.

"I don't, SELIOUS DEMONIC!" Jayden called out his hand shot the green bolt. Kira took the full blast as he sunk into the pentagram. The earth shook as the class of 3-A climbed the see steps. The fighting outside finally ended. Setsuna's foot went threw the guard as she shattered. Kazumi shielded her eyes from the light and dust. When she opened them Jayden turned to her weekly. He raided a hand to give her a thumbs up. He swooned a bit then fell. The last words to his ears and sights in his eyes where. Kazumi running to him calling his name.

Setsuna stared at the church. The Stain glass windows were broken and the bell cracked by the explosion. She seethed her weapon as she stared. She closed her eyes. Konoka rummaged threw her mind. Te sound of running came from behind her. She turned ready for an attack. But it was only Konoka who jumped and put her arms around her neck. Konoka had tears in her eyes. Setsuna was off guard as Konoka cried her name into her shirt. She just blushed and smiled and she put her arms around her and rubbed her head comforting her gently. The rest of 3-a Went to the other two and talked to them. Takamichi was with Negi as they walked the marble steps to the Church. They each grabbed one of the large door rings and pulled gently. Everyone ran up to see what was going to be on the other side. Stained glass reflected in the light from the doors. Dust was in the air. In the middle of the destruction was Kazumi. She sat in a ripped dress with Jaydens head in her lap. She rapped any cuts she could. She ran her fingers threw his blood and sweat stained hair .Everyone rushed around him. Kazumi's tears fell on his face. Ako took Negi and examined his cuts. Kazumi stood up and ran out of the church she fell on the steps and crashed into the ground. Dirt was now on her tear stained cheers. She punched the earth a couple of times. Negi and Sayo went out side to comfort Kazumi. Negi hugged her while she cried. Sayo rubbed her back with her ghostly hand

"It's my fault. It's my fault." She said in between the tears. The sound of everyone panicking came from the top of the stairs. Kazumi looked up and whipped her eyes. Kaede and Haruna were standing there supporting Jayden. They held hi back. But he shook a bit and slowly walked down the stairs. He almost fell a couple times. Everyone reached for him but he caught him self then he walked down the rest. Kazumi had tears in her eyes as she put her arms around him. Jayden returned the gesture.

"Did you get the name of that truck Zumi?" Jayden asked jokingly. Kazumi slimed as she hugged him.

"Idiot…" she said threw the tears in her eyes. Everyone smiled; Mr. Takamichi walked down he steps and stood beside Jayden. Kazumi let go of him and walked up to everyone else. Mr. Takamichi had a stern look in his eye.

"Jayden… not only is what you did dangerous. It was down right stupid." Jayden put his head down as Mr.Takamehttp://ca. bashed him a bit more. Then he looked up at the next part. "But in the end, you did save the girl and beat the villain. Mr. Knight". He held out a card for Jayden. He look it and looked at hi. Kazumi's picture was on it. "Congratulations on your first contact." Some people looked amazed. Kazumi looked embarrassed. Some girls cried other hugged each other or Kazumi. Kotaro ruffled his hair. Then Takamichi handed Jayden a small silver bundle. Jayden took it and put it around his neck weakly. "Don't lose it. We all don't want to see the consequences." Jayden nodded then joined the group of classmates talking and asking questions.

The boat ride back was quiet. Konoka sat next to Konoka and rested her head on Setsuna's shoulder pretending to sleep. Setsuna hid her blush and let her stay. Chizuru pet Kotaro behind the ears. He turned into his dog form and curled up in her lap. Chachamaru and Evangeline flew home ahead over everyone. Jayden rested his head on Kazumi's lap and fell asleep. For the ride home. Kazumi just smiled and stroked his hair. She sat in his room making sure nothing happened in his sleep. She passed out after he cleaned up in the shower. His cuts were all closed up. They were just scars on his body now.

Later that evening as Jayden woke up Makie rushed in the room and hugged Jayden. Three gold metals hung around her neck. For an Hour she talked about the competition as they sat around Chachamaru's cooking. The robot was doing dishes when Makie finally stopped and asked. "Anything interesting happen when I was missing?" she asked. Jayden and Kazumi looked at each other and laughed a bit. Even the robot seemed to smile. Makie started making a fuss about the joke she didn't understand.

Jayden looked at Makie. Then started the story. "It all started Shortly after you left, it was a Dark and stormy night…"

* * *

Well guys I'm pretty happy about this chapter this is my first swing at GAINT fight sceans. Hope you all liked it. If I could improve on anything please tell me.

Yes I DID play on SetsunaXKonoka, in this chapter. But I'm in it for the bigger seam of things. It all leads up to the grand finale. But as promised, Jayden's first contact. But sorry guys, No dark secret, only more to make you wonder about Jayden. Depending on How the next one turns out It May or May not reveal his secret. But if it's not leaked its going to be sent to you guys piece by piece.

But next time on Negima?! Magico Fantastico I'm going to work on one of my other favorite characters brining her into the story. Well more then she already is, Guys your more then welcome to MSG me with Idea's I want to make this enjoyable for you. So make sure to MSG me and tune into…

**Negima?! Magico Fantastico**

**Spell:6 (working on a title until then its) Blank**

This chapter is more or less another filler. But it will give Jayden his second contact. And Common I wana give the guy a day off after this chapter. Besides I need it. Lol I pulled 3h on this fight scean to make it like this lol. So Anyways keep with em guys

I love all of you

Special thanks to my Grilfriend Who didn't get amd at me working on this while talking to her on MSN. Also to my parents for building me this computer,and any/ all readers. And lest I forget Sadly MarvelMaiden for showing me this site. Lol. RANDOM FILLER FTW!


	7. Spell 6 prt1

Hey guys welcome to the next chapter of my Fan fic Negima?! Magico Fantastico. I just have some quick updates of my personal life so you know what might interrupt my writing. Well Plays ending this Sunday, so that frees me up. My GF is coming over tom to chill out with me so tom afternoon no writing. No Guitar this Monday so were good there. Wednesday's s like 0 writing helping out during the band's musical at our school. Then My B-day is on Sunday on the 16h so I might not be available then. The 22nd little writing. Same with the 14-15th. Other then that I'm all green lights lol. So don't expect updates on those days. (Broke it into 2 parts again Day then night. But I spiced it up 2 contacts made today!)

Now, when we last left off the group of 3-A, Jayden's first real competitor arose to face him. With the help of a couple close friends. Jayden was able to over power The Demonic Kira Blackrose. He was the one who summoned the dragon to hunt and kill Jayden in chapter 2. So with the help of an unknown force Jayden took control of the one way fight and freed Kazumi from Kira's spell. But what took the biggest twist was during the final attacks. Black and white angle wings spread from Jayden's back. But it seems to be the boost Jayden needed to over power Kira and send him away for good. But lets get back to the story that takes place a few days later in..

**Negima?! Magico Fantastico **

**Spell 6: (pt.1) The Darside of Jaydens Moon**

Makie sat impatiently on the train as it pulled away from the school. She was still in her school Uniform. She looked out the window at the town that approached quickly.

"_My name is Makie Sasaki. I'm 15 and belong to the class of 3-A."_ The train pulled to a stop and Makie rushed off. Her school uniform ruffled with her movements and she ran down streets headed towards the large park in town. "_I love gymnastics my friends, Negi and Jayden. But there was someone before them. He moved away when I was 10. But he's come back to the academy. Kazumi told the class of a new student arriving that Nemu in class 3-C told her about."_ Makie turned into the park and caught her breath. Her cheeks turned pink as she walked in to the park she sipped and twirled a few times. Making her way to the center. "_He called me that night, told me himself. I was so happy. Then he said he had something to tell me. It is something very important. I couldn't sleep, eat or pay attention all day today. But now I get to see him I get to see my Yukinari!" _

The sound of the fountain came into her mind as she neared it. She could imagine Yukinari sitting there, wearing the Maburaho Boys school uniform, his auburn hair glowing in the sunlight. His sun kissed skin shinning in the waters reflection. She could feel his arms wrap around her as he welcomed her. Makie blushed and smiled cheerfully. She skipped and twirled once more before she sounded the corner to the pond.

Makie turned the corner of the tall bush and faced the pond. Her bight smile faded into surprise her eyes shot wide open. Yukinari was at the fountain but he wasn't looking anywhere. Hi eyes were closed. The girl from 3-C Naru was there. As they kissed tears formed in Makie's eyes. She went to take a step backward but tripped and fell. Yukinari and Nemu parted for a moment to stare at her. Yukinari turned to her and stepped forward.

"Makie… It's good to see you." He said calmly as if nothing happened. Makie good up. A few tears rolled down her face.

"LIAR!" she shouted before she took running into the park. Nemu walked over and wrapped her hands around Yukinari's neck.

"Who was that Yuki?" She asked pulling her face beside his.

"No one of importance, just an old friend I wanted to meet." He said before turning his head and kissing her.

Makie had no idea where she wads running the tears stung her eyes. She ran threw the par until she hit a tree. Her legs gave out and she fell at the base of the large tree. Tears patted the ground as she gripped the grass.

Jayden sat in the shade of a tree near the edge of the park. The cool breeze moved threw the trees and played with his hair. His Mp3 players played "_One more song – by: Every avenue'_ he closed his eyes and listened to the music tapping his foot as his head rested against his back. He was wearing a pair of black jeans and a dark green shirt. His silver necklace gleamed in the sunlight. His mouth formed the words ad the music played on. He acted like he was playing a guitar as the Solo came up. This silence lasted for about two minutes. Something hit the tree behind hi,. Jayden stopped his air guitar solo and paused his music. The sound of a girl crying came from behind the tree. Jayden stood up and rounded the tree. "Makie, what happened are you alright?" Jayden said quickly kneeling beside her.

Makie took in a couple gasps of air and looked at him. Her hands shook. Jayden put a hand on her back, but fell back as Makie jumped forward she grabbed his shirt. He planted her face in his chest and stained his shirt with tears. Their legs were spread out. Jayden was sitting straight up his back against the tree. He rubbed her back.

"It's not fair Jayden." Makie said between tears. She calmed down a bit.

"It's ok Makie, tell me what's wrong." Jayden said calmly rubbing her back. Makie looked up and then put her head against his chest.

"It started about five years ago…" she started.

"That explains why you were upset, I would be too." Jayden said as they leaned against a railing and looked over the town. A couple bugs flew by. Makie looked down at her feet. Jayden frowned when he saw her like this. "Will you give me a second Makie? Close your eyes and I'll tell you when to open them." Makie nodded slowly and closed her eyes. She had stopped crying her eyes were just red. She looked like she could cry again any second. Jayden looked around making sure no one was watching. He drew two cones in the air. He put his hands there then moved them down to his face. He blew into them. They glew green they floating in mid air as he moved his hands around them chanting. He opened up his hands and the objects filled his hands. "You can open them now." He said gently he held one of the objects near Makie's face.

Makie's eyes slowly opened. She saw Jaydens hand holding something. It was white, pink, and blue. She smiled brightly. "Cotton Candy Buddle Gum! My favorite!" She said happily. She took it from Jaydens hand and licked the ice-cream treat. Jayden relived smiled and licked his mint ice-cream with chocolate chunks in it. She smiled as she ate it. Jayden leaned against the rail with his licking it and laughing when Makie missed and get a chunk on her nose. She licked it off and continued on her ice-cream cone. "Thank you Jayden…" Makie said as she took a bit of the cone and licked the ice-cream that came out. Jayden shrugged as he bit his cone.

"Call it a teacherly duty, when kids are in trouble, cheer them up." He said as he licked the mint ice-cream from the back of his hand. Makie laughed as he did it. "What? I'm allowed to let lose everyone and a while." Makie laughed again. Jayden raised her cone and it landed on her nose. She pulled it off with a clump of ice-cream coating her nose. They both laughed as Makie licked it off then whipped it off on a napkin. They ate the last few bites in silence. Then they shivered as the wind picked up.

"That was good Jayden, how did you know what kind of Ice-cream I liked?" Makie asked looking at him. Jayden grabbed a blade of grass caught in thee wind then released it.

"Call it Magic," he said with a wink. Makie laughed then jumped and hung around His neck.

"Thank you Jayden!" She said happily. Jayden blushed as she swung on his neck. Jayden just laughed.

"I have a few things I need to grab from town if your interested You can come with me!" Jayden asked. Makie got a sly look in her eye then hopped off.

"Oh… Jayden asking a student on a date?" she asked laughing. Jayden got offended.

"Hey you know I didn't mean it like that." He said in his defensive Makie twirled and skipped singing '_A date with a student, A date with a teacher_'. Jayden sighed and took off after Makie as she sung her song. "MAKIE!" Jayden shouted chasing the girl threw the park to the entrance.

The two walked threw the town. Jayden's backpack slowly filled with items. He picked up a couple of CD's that Quade had mailed him. He got a picture of Him and his girlfriend. His hair hung in his face covering it completely. Makie even laughed at this photo. Then Jayden went into the music store to get some new guitar strings. Makie entertained her self by playing a guitar set sup. Her fingers seemed to collide as the headphones screeched as she played. Jayden laughed then he moved her hands, he placed her fingers down on the frets and the strings and plucked the strings. It took twenty minutes but she got "Twinkle twinkle little star' to come out of the guitar. They both left laughing after Makie tripped and knocked over a drum set. Luckily for Jaydens wallet nothing broke.

After Jaydens errands were done. Makie dragged him around the town. Jayden sat in a clothing store with Makie as she tried on a couple of new outfits. To her surprise Jayden left for a moment and came back with a couple which looked better on Makie then she thought when she saw them. Then came the embracement for Jayden. He sat near the changing room as Makie tried on new gymnastics uniforms. It probably didn't help that she would back flip and sit on his lap wearing them. After an hour and a half of cloth shopping Jayden paid for a new outfit for Makie and one gymnastics uniform. He had to control her from doing cartwheels.

"PLEASE Jayden!" Makie said almost winy. She was pulling him towards a photo booth. "Just a couple, I don't have any pictures of you that I don't regret." She said as she pulled him into the small space with her.

"Fine but just a couple," Jayden said putting in the money. Makie smiled and got as close to Jayden as she could as the little light blinked slow then quickly. They had a nice smile picture, then one where Jayden had his hair in his eyes. Then one where Makie had her hair in her eyes, the final picture was Makie wrapping her arms around Jaydens neck and putting her face right beside his. They got out of the booth. Makie was still wrapped around his neck as he picked up the two sets of photos. He put them in his pocket as they walked towards the train station.

"Thank you again for today Jayden." Makie said smiling a Jayden opened his dorm door. He tossed his backpack onto the floor near his bed. Makie slinked in behind him as Jayden walked to the small kitchen.

"It's no problem Makie, want something to drink?" He asked as he poked around in the fridge.

"No thank you," she said, she played with her fingers as Jayden walked in and took a sip from a can of pop. They stood in silence, the only sound came when Jayden took a sip from his pop. The sun was setting outside. "Jayden… I was wondering… if… you could do something for me." Makie said staring at her feet.

"What is it Makie?" Jayden asked. He put his pop on the counter and leaned against the wall. Makie's cheeks turned pitch red.

"With all you did today.. I want to be bale to return the favor… I want… to be a contact for you!" She said, she shut her eyes tightly. Jayden looked shocked. Makie bit her bottom lip gently.

"Is that what you want?" Jayden asked as he took another sip from his pop. Makie nodded her head slightly. Jayden and Makie stood silent for a moment. "Fine," Jayden said, Makie looked at him as he opened his hands. "Contactico, Patico!" The familiar Pentagram appeared on the floor. It went up the walls even. Makie slowly stepped forward as Jayden stepped toward her. She put her arms around his neck and got on her tiptoes. Jayden leaned in. their lips connected. The familiar spear appeared beside the two. Three light beams curved into it and then into Makie. They pulled back threw card and threw the sphere into Jayden. Two cards glew on the table.

When the ritual ended the circle faded away. Makie pulled her head back from Jayden slowly. She smiled at him then pulled away and grabbed her card from the table. "A teacher kissed a student! Ohhh!!!!." Makie sand laughing Jayden got offended and stood up for him self as Makie said goodbye and skipped out of the room. She shut the door behind her. Jayden smiled and walked over to the table. The sun was almost finished setting. Jayden picked up his card and smiled at Makie's picture. He starred at it and the four photos as the sun set below the hills. Then Jayden froze up.

The card fell from his hand. Jayden gripped his fore arm as he fell to the ground. He gripped nothing as the pain entered his body. "_I know! So do it!"_ Jayden said to him self. The darkness over took the light in his heart it spread threw his body.

"What's got you so happy Makie?" Kazumi asked as she clicked threw photos. Makie tossed her bags on her bed and spun around happily. Kazumi smiled and rolled her eyes.

"I was with Jayden today." She said spinning around the couch. I was upset then he got me my favorite ice-cream flavor." She said before she began to jump on the couch.

"You mean that100 tooth decaying, omega sweet flavored ice-cream?" Kazumi asked while uploading some pictures to an E-mail.

"Most people call it Cotton Candy Bubblegum." Makie said in a matter-of-fact way. Kazumi just rolled her eyes.

"You get pretty happy off some ice-cream." She said with a smirk. "Now I know how to shut you up." She said hoping there was some of that over sweet ice-cream in the freezer.

"Not just that LOOK!" She said jumping off the couch and landing beside Kazumi she held out her contact card. Kazumi turned in her chair and looked at it.

"He gave you a contact card?!" She said asking surprised and a little hurt.

"Yeah, so now when he's in danger we can both help him, right Zumi?" Makie asked finally sitting on the couch cross legged. Kazumi let Makie's last sentence roll around in her mind.

"Yeah, we can both help save his magic butt from being kicked." She said before jumping off her chair and ticking Makie. Makie rolled over the couch and tickled Kazumi. It was an all out tickle then eventually pillow war.

Along the roof tops and jumped their gaps. He would land effortlessly and begin to run again. The moon was light above his head. His redeyes were enhanced in the light. He came to rest on the top of a tall building. He kneeled on it's pointed roof. He closed his eyes. People's speech filled his ears. "_Why am I doing this again?" _he asked himself a reply seemed to come. "_It's the deal, you do this and I won't try to stop you."_ The boy growled and focused again on the world around him. It was silent until a scream filled his mind. His red eyes opened and he looked around them Jumped to his left onto a rooftop. He began running quicker and quicker the scream and a girls cries for help increased. When he came to a stop he was standing over an alley. They was three boys and a girl their.

"Let go!" She screamed as two off the males held her arms against a wall. The one who didn't help hold her down punched her in the stomach. Tears filled her eyes as he kicked he when she dropped to her knees.

"Yuki, man you sure know how to pick the hard to crack ones." The one o the right said while kicking the girls arm as she entered the fetal position.

"I know, but if she doesn't want to crack." He held a small battle containing a white liquid and he dropped two tablets in it. They began to disintegrate almost immediately. "We'll get her to give in eventually." They laughed as they stood her up. She as bruised from their kicks, her left arm numb. Yuki held her head back as he opened the bottle.

"Yukinari…I loved you…" she said threw tears. Yukinari seemed to care as he smiled.

"But... I didn't love you." He said with a grin. He poured the liquid inter her mouth. They held her mouth shut and plugged her mouth until she swallowed it. They were getting ready for a second go when whistling followed by lyrics entered the alley.

"_Do you feel like a man, when you push her around? Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?"_ Yukinari looked over to the one on the right.

"Find out who that is and if he's coming this way." Yukinari said, he nodded and ran to the sound as it whistled. After a second it turned into a growl. The boy sent to find the boy bounced and rolled back to Yukinari's feet.

"Yukinari… run man…" He said as laugh came from the sky. They looked up as a shadowy figure stood on the edge of the alley the moon fully light behind him.

"My, my, my, Yukinari, first you break a girl's heart. THEN you break another girl." He said in his dark voice. The wind played with his hair. Yukinari gritted his teeth. The other boy dropped Nemu as the third one rose. "You're filling up my piss off meter."

"Who the F are you?!' Yukinari shouted the shadowy figure just starred at him with his red eyes.

"They call me Hellboy, but since that's taken, call me Chaos." He said before jumping off the roof and into the alley. He was crouched as a boy lunged at him. Chaos spun on his hand and got him in the stomach. The boy crashed into a dumpster.

"I'm not afraid of you '_Chaos'_," Yukinari said in a commanding yet sarcastic voice.

"Good it's not fun to hurt people who don't fear me," Chaos said while taking the second boy and throwing him into the dumpster with his friend. Leaving Chaos, Yukinari, and Nemu. "Common one free punch." Chaos said opening his arms. "Let me have it." Yukinari ran at Chaos and punched him right in the gut. Chaos smiled then his smiled turned to surprise as something entered his stomach. "Oh now you pissed me off." Chaos said as he punched Yukinari in his face. He fell back. A small switch blade stuck in Chaos's stomach. He grunted then pulled it out and tossed it into the earth. Yukinari was holding his bleeding nose.

Chaos jumped and grabbed his face and smashed him into the wall behind him. Nemu worried ran and hid near the dumpster as the assault continued. Chaos kicked and punched Yukinari. He was bleeding and brushed as Chaos grabbed his collar and leaped onto a roof top. He was getting ready to toss him to the earth.

"CHAOS!" a young voice called. Chaos turned around as Negi stood facing him.

"Negi Springfield, it's good to meet you again." Chaos said looking at him and holding Yukinari over the building ledge. He was begging for his life now.

"Chaos, put him down and I won't hurt you." He said Asuna Jumped up on the building beside him. Her sword was in hand.

"Negi and Asuna, You both know you can't hurt me tonight of all nights but for today…" He tossed Yukinari at the two who both jumped to catch him. As he leapt away into the night. "I'll let you win." Asuna went to chase him but Negi stopped her.

"He's right Asuna we can't stop him today. But let's get these four somewhere, they need help." Reluctantly Asuna nodded and grabbed the two boys as Negi got Nemu they began running to the hospital.

Chaos landed on a darkened windows ledge. He slowly opened it as blood stained his shirt. He made his way to the empty bed and flumped down onto the mattress. His eyes became green as he closed them. His hair began to turn blonde as he fell into the darkness of sleep. The cut on his stomach turned into a scar.

Unknown from a perched tree a camera snapped a picture of the sneaky Chaos.

It was the next day and the class was half asleep as Jayden went threw the basics of Algebra. People we're off in there own worlds Until The classroom door slammed open. Jayden turned his Head But flinched as it was smashed into the Black board his right arm was twisted behind his back. The class wasn't even sure of what had happed until the Book and chalk landed beside the police officers feet. Two men surrounded Jayden as the was forced on the ground as handcuffed. The class rose from there seats the other two officers kept them back as They pulled Jayden up.

"What's going on here!" Negi shouted. The officer holding Negi went to answer it a loud whistle came from the door to silence everything. Mr. Takamichi, the headmaster and the chief of police we're standing there.

"Jayden Prowler You are under arrest for severe battings and plot to do major bodily harm to Three male students. When they woke up They as well testified you tried to Drug the girl to do god knows what." The class stare din shock at Jayden then turned to the officer they all began shouting out their disbelief. The officer blew his whistle and the class was silenced.

Makie pushed her way threw everyone and looked at the officer. "Jayden wouldn't do that to anyone, he was with me and Kazumi last night, right Zumi!?" Makie said looking at Kazumi in panic. Kazumi looked at the officer and nodded.

"He was with us last night; we were having a late night tutor section in our dorm room right next to his." The officer scratched his grey stub and let the words run threw his mind.

"So You way he was with you ye? Then you wouldn't mind if everyone took a seat?" Kazumi turned and took her seat the class slowly followed. The chief took out a small Jump drive he plugged it into a laptop and hooked up a projector. A Media File player opened on the back board. There we're three Videos from security Cameras.

One was off Jayden jumping threw the city then finally coming to a stop atop a building. But it was dark but anyone could see Jayden's body. It was easily him. Jaydens head hung as the video showed.

The second was one from a lamppost when you zoomed you could see Jayden's figure Knocking one of the boys into a dumpster. Finally the third one was of the figure slinking into Jaydens room via window. The officer let the widow run a bit longer a girl with rd hair climbed down from a tree a digital camera in hand.

The chief nodded to a officer who went over to Kazumi's bag he pulled out the digital Camera and Cycled threw a couple of picture s he looked at Kazumi and handed the camera to the Chief.

"So... a late night study session with film starting at 9:30… but let's not forget about this photo at oh 11:40. And if we look close the next-door windows are all dark." The chief tossed Kazumi the camera; she sadly caught it and looked at Jayden his head was low eyes hidden behind his hair. The class began to talk quietly.

"Chief, me and Mr. Takamichi would prefer if we could talk to Jayden privately. So to My office please" The headmaster said The Chief grumbled and Gave Jayden a kick in the back of his knee Jaydens leg gave him. Some of the class stood up but sat back down un sure of what had was going on.

"Fine, but we can escort him." The Chief Said grabbing the back of Jaydens hair. Jayden flinched and bit his teeth this time no one did anything. Haruna, Kazumi, Makie wee the only ones who seemed worried. With a nod the group left Negi and his class. No one said anything and they sat there silently unsure of what to do.

"Jayden… what am I going to do with you." The headmaster said after the police had left.

"Headmaster sir, with all respect you of all people should know!" Jayden said quickly. Mr. Takamichi stood up from his chair and faced Jayden.

"This would have played out differently if we would have gotten there first. They girl is probably scared of the three that she'll ignore one savior. But You took it upon your self not to leave the academy for four days."

"Mr. Takamichi, those four days can mean more to me. Before I would have gladly, but now I want those days I have left. You both know what's happening soon!" The two looked at each other and nodded.

"Almost ever Magi know what will happen on that Day Jayden." The headmaster started. "But w think it would be better if you left Mahora academy tonight Jayden. We will allow you the rest of the day for goodbyes. But when that sun is almost set you hit that jump portal and go to the magi academy." Jayden went to say something but he could find no words. "As far as the police are concerned you are going to a prison, So Jayden…will you please gather your things and be gone, by tonight." Jayden shut his eyes and bowed he turned and left the two older men and entered the office. Everyone stared at him as he walked threw the office and the halls. He entered the class of 3-A Everyone stared at him. Jayden put on a face and whipped his eyes.

"They caught the real guy, it was mistaken identity. I did enter threw my window last night but it's because the doors we're locked. Everyone seemed to be on edge. Jayden picked up the book and chalk and continued on threw the lesson. The rest of the went on like this slowly the class came back alive and returned to normal. Jayden kept on a strong smile and acted like it never happened. The only stick out was that Makie gotten dizzy so she went to the nurses office to rest. It was near the end of the day so no one was there. That's where she heard it

She had woken up from a Nap the doctor and nurse were talking. About Jayden being sent to a Jail in Scotland. Panic entered Makie's Face, she rose from the bed and ran out off the office for the class room. When she got there Almost Everyone was gone. Kazumi, Haruna, Nodoka, Chachamaru the twins and Kaede stayed they were talking randomly. Makie broke in right away everyone panicked and started to go for the door to be with Jayden on his last day. Chachamaru got in the way and blocked the door.

"Chachamaru, let us threw!" Makie wined she just shook her head.

"The last thing Jayden would want is for us to panic." She said calmly. Everyone sighed and sort of eased a bit in there stances. Haruna panicked as he bag fell she caught it but something fell out.

"There's got to be something we can do!" Makie said Haruna got a smile and stood straight up.

"I have a plan." He said looking at her Contact card. But we'll need Negi's help.? The girls didn't care what it was, they pushed Chachamaru out of the way and all ran for the teachers lounge Chachamaru was even following.


	8. Spell 6 prt2 of 2

Hey guys srry bout the updates again got bust with FSE's, Holydays, Family, friends and my GF. So anyway this Fan fic is coming to an end soon ((prob chap 10 Will be the start or ½ threw the ending) Anyways I will be starting up a little bit of an after math story with Less battles and shit called "Negima?! Magico Fantastico Semester 2" yeah lame but w/e XD. But anyways I better finish spell 6 lol and enjoy This is the Only Fanfiction that will reveal Jaydens past!

**Negima?! Magico Fantastico **

**Spell 6 prt.2: It's not over till We let him go! **

When the girls couldn't find Negi in the teachers lounge they went to the only other place he could be Asuna's and Konoka's dorm room. They found in and pinned in to the wall. Chachamaru gripped Asuna to stop her from attacking everyone in the room.

"Negi, we need you to tell us everything about what's happening to Jayden!" Kazumi said pushing a finger in his chest.

"I don't know anything!" Negi said squirming. Kazumi, Haruna and Makie smiled evilly.

"We'll then maybe we can Jolt your brain Sensei!" Haruna said as she grabbed Negi from behind. Be squirmed like crazy as Makie and Kazumi reached for him. He wanted to scream then he wanted to laugh. Kazumi and Makie were tickling him. Asuna looked at him with a disgusted look.

"At least take it like a man Negi!" she said underneath Chachamaru's arm. After a few moments Negi gave in and gave up, they dropped him on the couch and surrounded him as he caught his breath and fixed his clothes. He cleared his through and fixed his glasses before begging his tale.

"It all happened six years ago," Negi began. "Jayden was nine. It was shortly before his birthday, and he was almost ready to graduate Magi school. He wasn't the greatest mage at the academy thou. He almost failed every Magical study no matter what. His psychic wasn't the best either. Jayden was almost a disease away from fading away. He lived with his sister and his mom. His dad had died when he was younger. But In reality Jayden died to." Everyone looked at Negi as he stood up and walked over to the window." After a moment he looked back at everyone. "Jayden died six years ago."

"That can't be!" Makie shouted standing up. "He's here with us now!" she protested. Negi polished his glasses on his shirt and put them back on his face.

"He hasn't died yet thou. But he is slowly. You see on the night the village was attacked Jayden's body was almost an empty shell after the Demonic Kari had killed his Mother and older Sister. But when Kari's superior's spirit went to clam Jayden's body a light came down from the sky I'm told, The soul of an angel who had been lost in a pervious war. They both reached his body. Jaydens body took them both in and they were blended into his soul." Makie's knee's went weak as she fell back onto the couch. "The Angels came and helped the last of the mages end the demonic terror on us. But ever since that night Jayden's power was amplified his psychic was increased. But it was his anger that was the worst. Every day he felt like it was his fault for his mother and sister. The anger would build up inside of hi. Then finally it released it's self."

"Chaos…" Asuna said gently remembering the Black haired, red eyed verso of Jayden who had attacked Yuki's gang. Negi nodded as the other looked between the two.

"Chaos, is what Jaydens Demonic side calls it's self. He's strong, but he's nothing without a body. It was said my fathers, father removed Chaos from his body and hid it. But since the Magi council discovered it was Jayden hunting Animals in the mountains every night they gave him the seal. It's the ring he wears around his neck. A strand of His mother and sisters hair ran threw the ring when it was created, permanently encased in the silver. Ever since then Chaos or the Sprit would need Jaydens allowance to be noticed by the world. The two tone Jayden and improve his skills. But the ring restricts how much Jayden receives, except on full moons." Negi's attention went to outside the sun was about three hours from setting.

"But on full moons is the only time Chaos is allowed to run freely without Jaydens permission. The night is his play ground. It's the only way he can have his six years." Negi said before moving his hand by his eyes Haruna looked at Negi.

"Negi… what is the six years?" Haruna questioned.

"On… Jayden's sixteenth birthday it will be a full moon and on that day, Jayden will die Leaving his body open for the use of the Demonic or the Sprit." Everyone stared at Negi and silence filled the room.

"Why… why didn't he tell any of us?" Kazumi asked standing up with Makie and Haruna. They stared at Negi.

"He didn't want anyone to worry. That's also why he never wanted a Contact. He didn't want to hurt someone when he left. There's going to be a price to pay on everyone when he leaves." Negi looked at the girl standing in is room. I hope you all want to pay for it. If not Let Jayden leave and let him slip from your minds." Kazumi looked at the other two and they all nodded.

"He's not going anywhere Sensei! We have a plan, but we'll need you and Mr. Takamichi's, even Evangeline will need to help on this one." Haruna said looking at Negi. He rubbed his eyes and nodded.

"I'll do anything to help Jayden. So -- let's hear it." Negi said. The girls began to explain the plan and quickly and easily as possibly. Negi listened thinking. When they finished he nodded and agreed. All the girls burst from there rooms to prepare for the Night fall.

A couple of hours later Kazumi walked back to her room as Jayden came out and shut his door. His Mages cloak swayed in his steps, a bag bounced off his back. He looked Sad until Kazumi took steps towards him. He wiped his eyes and looked at Kazumi smiling.

"Jayden where are you going?" Kazumi asked eyeing his bag.

"I'm going to visit Mr. Takamichi tonight so we can get this settled out It's probably an all nighter. But I should be back for tomorrow." He said He closed his eyes and grinned they only opened in surprise when someone put there arm around his waste and hugged. He looked down and Kazumi was against him. he blushed and returned her hug. After a moment Kazumi and Jayden separated a bit. They both blushed as they stared at each other. Kazumi got up on her tippy toes and raised her mouth up to Jaydens ear.

"see you tomorrow then Jay." She said before kissing his cheek and stepping back. She smiled and spun into her room. The door shut slowly. Her back rested againt the door as a set of tears filled her eyes. _'Why didn't you tell him!'_ she thought threw tears as she went over and sat on her bed. A stuffed Panda was on her bed. She picked it up a small note was tied to it's paw she removed it and read it. _'To Zumi, the girl who's as mysterious as the panda. – JD'_ A tear hit the note as Kazumi brought the note and Panda close to her. "Please god." She said under her breath in-between the drops of tears. "Let Jayden stay with us. I'll do anything."

Her door opened after a few moments Makie, Haruna, Chachamaru, Negi and Evangeline stood there Kazumi whipped her eyes and stood up straight. She walked over to her dresser and grabbed a T-shirt and Jeans. Makie stepped in and grabbed her clothes the door shut momentarily Until the girls came out in jeans and T-shirts.

"It's time for us to get Jayden his reputation back!" Haruna said the group cheered and picked up backpacks carefully and Jogged to the elevator and began the plan.

Jayden had walked threw the streets with his hood over his face to hide himself. He boarded the train with Students from other classes and adults. He stood and gripped a ring as the train moved around Mahora. People stared at him but no one ever asked if he was Jayden. He was grateful.

The train has stopped near the park. He exited and began the walk the sun was almost gone. Another 20 Minutes till it would set. He passed by the tree where he and Makie meet for the first time alone out side of school. He placed his hand on the tree and looked up. After a couple moments Jayden left a couple of tears streaming down his face. The memories with the class filled his mind as he neared the Magic portal. There was a cliff that was barred off. But many people went there. It wasn't dangerous. But the City was a better safe then sorry kind. Jayden jumped over the rail. He looked down at the water.

"This is the last time I may ever see this place." Jayden said to him self. He looked to his right Mahora academy could bee made out over some trees. Jayden sat down and looked out over the sea h saw Library Island and off farther away. Even farther away was the church island.

The sun was now barely visible.

3 minutes till the Portal opened.

Jayden Stood up and looked down at the water a small light was beginning to shine at the bottom. The Magi portal, was begging to awaken.

30 seconds

Jayden was getting ready for his dive. When a large scream and growl came from the town. Jayden turned around. a Large Creature that almost looked like Obelisk the Tormentor Rose and growled it's wings flared behind it as it fired out at a dot. A green light fiord back, the creature seemed un-affected by it.

Jayden looked back at the water then back at the dot as it flew around avoiding punches from the creature. Screams came from the town people. Jayden shook his head and went to dive until a large set of screams entered his mind.

'_JAYDEN! HELP US PLEASE! The Hunters and Gunners are back Please Jayden we're in danger! HELP! The cops, Negi even Evangeline aren't enough. Mr. Takamichi dn the other mages are having problems. HELP US! _Jayden's mind snapped as Makie and Kazumi's voice entered his mind. The sun set and the water glew, But nothing jumped in only something Jumped away.

Kazumi, Makie, Haruna and the chief of police all backed slowly towards the wall as a set of Hunters, Guards and Gunners surrounded them. Kazumi had a Hunters gun on her back, a set of bladed knuckles were held in her fists. She discovered her Artifacts power. When she took pictures of her Enemies, a card was created. She could use it to Disguise as them or use there weapon. Makie's whipped broke a couple of them but more just came in. Haruna held a drawn sword as shield she hid behind her shield as a gunner fired. The gunners opened fire the group all squeezed close together. The chief put his body over the girls to protect them. But nothing came, just the sound of landing feet and demonic screaming. Everyone opened there eyes to stare at there savior.

His black hair swayed in the wind with his cloak He looked back with one red eye that shone int eh moonlight. His silver ring shinned in the light the girls smiled and police chief growled.

"Chaos…" Makie said silently as he turned. His red eyes were bright as he grinned.

"Need help here chief?" Chaos said grinning the chief cursed under his breath as she stood straight and fixed his tie.

"We have the situation perfectly under control!" He said demandingly. Chaos looked over his shoulder as a couple of comps ran behind a parked far to avoid gunner fire.

"Yeah everyone hunkey dorrie!" Chaos said with a snicker he turned as tossed a Kunai from his wrist a Gunner fell over and shattered into pieces as it pierced his helmet.

"Ok, we can use all the help we can get Mr.…?"

"Call me Chaos, But I'll only work under one condition." Chaos demanded

"Name it!" The chief said a more gun shots went off, and people screamed and ran.

"You remove Jayden prowlers arrest and clear his file." Chaos told him demandingly The chief cursed and thought it over. More gun shots and screaming the Chief cursed loudly and looked at Chaos.

"Fine, But only if you get rid of all of them with no human casualties! The chief said Chaos grinned and nodded.

"Go back to your men captain go on Search and rescue get anyone out of the area get them into the department store building, Makie go cover the path to the train station. Then make a cut back to the department store!" Makie and he chief nodded The chief sprinted to a radio and gave orders Officers Began grabbing peoples arms and guiding them towards the large department store. Makie took off towards the train station.

"What about us?" Haruna asked.

"Haruna, and Kazumi cover roof and main entrance. Fire power is good so Haruna draw your self a riffle like Zumi's and get roof side and ready to take out any non humans entering the department building. Zumi, you cover the ground, go until the third last lamp post. Talk to the chief about getting some men with you and slowly make your way back to meting with Haruna." Kazumi smiled and nodded he held her weapon and loaded se smiled at Chaos as she sprinted off to the chief's side he was barking orders like crazy.

Chaos looked at the giant demonic and at Negi who landed on a roof top and began opening fire on the beast. Chaos wound up and jumped up to the roof top.

Negi was exhausted when he landed but he fired off a few more Magi arrows. The beast roared and fired back Negi braced for impact but it was Blocked He smiled when the Familiar form stood in his way with a large shield covering them his eyes glew green. But when the blast and shield faded they turned back to there red color.

"Negi, Take any Magi's and get them to the department store and check in a norms."

"Chaos!" Negi said standing up and gripping his staff. Chaos turned to the 10 year old who grunted looking at him.

"You made me lose my best friend and emotionally hurt my Students. But let's not forget about what you did to those students!" Negi shouted he wanted to hit Chaos as hard as he could but he couldn't his staff shook in his grip.

"Negi! Listen to me!" Chaos said but the voice sounded more normal. Half of Chaos's hair was black the other was blonde one green eye shone threw the red. "It wasn't what it looks like. But everything alright now, but please Negi do what I'm saying." Jayden said Negi looked at him his staff was shaking. The staff lowered as the creature behind him roared. "Go, check in as a normal. Keep everyone safe." Jayden said as this hair went back to full black his red eyes faded white then turned red. Negi turned and jumped into the sky and flew towards the department store.

"Ok everyone out!" Chaos said his mussel's stretches as two figures walked out of him, Sprit on one side. Chaos on the other Jayden stayed in the middle.

"Alright so what do we got to work with besides the obvious?" Chaos asked looking at Jayden s he held up two contact cards.

"A whip and a camera, BUT if I'm right." He put his finger on Kazumi's card and a small registry opened. "Bingo." Jayden said looking threw what was there.

"What we got JD?" Sprit asked as his almost white hair fell in his blue eyes.

"Hunter Blades and Gunners riffle." Jayden said as two holographic weapons floated in front of them.

"Order us three Riffles Jayden We've got the close range department covered." Chaos said tapping the sword on his leg. It's black steal shimmered. Spirits white steeled weapons shimmered as well.

"All right, three Guns coming up." Jayden said putting his hand on the Riffle. It became a solid in his hand. Spirit and Chaos held out there hands and grinned as the rifles formed in there hands.

"Think they'll work?" Spirit asked as Chaos walked over tot eh edge of the Building. A girl was being chased by a guard. Chaos grinned and bulled the trigger the green bullets pieced the guard as he shattered into pieces

"They work," he said walking back to he group and blowing into the barrel. "Now for my favorite piece of battle gear." He said Flipping open his pocket a black Ipod rested there.

"Of course the battle tunes, how could I forget Silly me!" Jayden said as he formed a pair of large noise blocking headphones from the. The other two quickly followed his actions and placed the headphones over there ears. When they talked it was heard. A wire ran down the necks of there clothes and into the Ipod Jack.

They all walked over to the edge and looked down Kazumi and three police officers were herding people back towards the department store.

"First one to 100 kisses the girl." Chaos said grinning.

"Oh you're full of surprises I didn't now you could count that high!" Sprit Said Jayden laughed and Jumped off the edge.

"Watch it angel boy!" Chaos said following Jayden and Spirit in there jump.

"Shit I'm out!" the female officer shouted as her gun clicked, she didn't have any ammo left in her belt.

"Then we're going to hell!" The older officer shouted putting his gun away.

"I thought we were there." The final officer said before cursing as his ammo ran out. Kazumi looked at her counter it bleeped red as she fired the last three bullets into a gunner and guard.

"_Why did I think this would work, I'm an idiot!" _Kazumi told her self as she ran back with her gun one hand. Tears filled her eyes at the wrong time she tripped and fell on her stomach. A body landed on top of her. She looked up a hunter was right on top of her. it screamed and turned it's red eyes towards it's prey. It raised its arm to strike but a gun shot rang out. A breath of a second later the hunter shattered into pieces. Kazumi looked up. Three cloaked med approached. "_They came!"_ Kazumi though blushing as the three stopped and picker her up to her feet.

"Get to the Department store Zumi." Jayden said smiling at Kazumi. She nodded and looked at him. Jayden blushed. Then Kazumi got on her tip toes again and put her arms around Jaydens neck. She pulled him in and gave him a kiss.

"One lucky shot and he gets the girl. We agreed on 100. You got 99 more to go." Chaos said jokingly. Kazumi pulled back and smiled with a wave she ran up to the officers and began the run to the department store. Jayden turned to Chaos and Sprit as they surveys the large square in which the large Demon and his minors were occupying.

"I say head on" Sprit said looking at the group. The others nodded.

"I say 'Before I forget – Slipknot' to start." Chaos said the three turned here Ipod in Unison and smiled, pausing the Ipods.

"Why don't I get to pick anything?" Jayden asking looking at the two.

"You got to kiss the girl." Chaos said laughing.

"I got 99 more to make that even." Jayden replied smirking

"Ok then Less Yapping more fighting!" Sprit said as the three took off Guns aimed and Music blazing. When they got within 10 meters of the oncoming attackers the gun shots Began with amazing accuracy. They laughed and joked counting off there kills.

Haruna, Negi, Makie, Kazumi and the police chief stood onto of the roof watching threw binoculars, the three teen attacks on the Demonic that was working.

"So the Guy splits him self in three and I have to let him go!" This can't be getting any better. The police chief said. The door roof opened and a message runner summon the chief. He cursed and went over to the Door and began yelling. Haruna smiled looking threw the Binoculars then she looked at the other two girls.

"Jayden's got a cute but don't you think?" She tried to not laugh as the binoculars zoomed and dropped a bit then quickly zoomed out and went back into place as Haruna began to burst out laughing.

"Looks like your Boyfriend is getting off with more then Just bribery." The chief said walking back and looking at the large circle with three figures standing in it.

"What do you mean?" The other four asked in unison looking at the chief.

"A call just came in. Looks like the girl came out and confessed the truth. She had a Major guilt trip and told the truth. When some more menacing cops went in to the boys room the original clam was eminently dropped, So now he's Scot free." The chief said almost sounding disappointed. "The only reason he's not being delt with for the attack is because he was there to stop a Rape and he was stabbed. I hope he's ok." The chief said.

The girls and Negi looked at each other and nodded. They took out a large sheet of paper and ripped it in half and in half again. They repeated this process until they were tiny pieces and blew away in the wind.

The chief went wild eyes as the large creature broke into pieces and vanished in a large dust storm with the rest of the Demonic.

"That was fun while it lasted." Chaos said sitting on top of a car. He couched as the dust flew by his face. Jayden laid on the hood and looked up at the night sky as Spirit leaned on a lamppost. Mr. Takamichi walked slowly fro the dust storm towards them followed by Evangeline.

"Have Fun Piloting that thing Sir and Ma'am?" Spirit asked as they passed they shrugged and kept on walking. When the large Beast smashed they saw the two fall from it. That's when they began piecing things together. Jayden sat up and looked at the two clones.

"You got some mighty fine people here Buddy. But sadly we got to split. After yesterday I don't feel like staying out these nights." Chaos said Walking back into Jayden and Vanishing.

"See you round dude." Spirit said walking back into Jayden. He sighed as he sent his gun and sword away. As the sound of running came. Haruna, Makie, Negi, Kazumi and the other people were storming the streets.

He stood up but was toppled over by the tree girl hug. Makie got his neck as Haruna and Kazumi shared his waste.

"You can stay Jayden!" Makie said happily gripping tighter. He gagged and she eased up a bit. Everyone slid off when the officer cleared his thought next to them. Jaydens stood up as they let go the officer starred at Jayden and scratched his stubble.

"Jayden Prowler, I would like to apologize on behalf of the police force. For the Mistake we made, You were found innocent in your case. All charges have been dropped. Your teaching position has been re-instated." The chief held out his hand. "Welcome back… Sensei." The chief added.

"Thank you sir." Jayden said taking his hand and shaking it. Everyone cheered and clapped. Jayden smiled, Negi let out a Yawn and Jayden laughing getting o his knees. Negi climbed onto his back as Jaydens alarm beeped 10:00 PM. With goodbye waves Jayden and the crew began walking back to the Dorm rooms.

The train was empty as they road along. When they reached the dorm rooms they

un-boarded the train and walked up the small set of step s and into the nearest elevator. They dropped Negi off with Asuna and Konoka who smiled when the other girls winked. They all agreed to have some food in Jaydens Room. They all sat in Jaydens living room as he quickly cooked up some food. As he did so they told him the summed up version of the plan.

"So what your saying is," Jayden said chewing a bite of hamburger. "Is that Haruna created those replicas so then In hopes the chief would see me as a hero and stay. Or that the three boys would see the large monster. Get the fear of god in them and confess?"

"Pretty much" They said in unison.

"I don't know how to repay you gu- girls." Jayden said looking at them eating there food.

"Well I already got my payment." Kazumi said winking.

"I owed you for today so, I'm good." Makie said smiling Haruna looked down and then at the two girls who looked at each other smiled and nodded.

"Can I get my payment in a small favor?" Haruna asked. Jayden smiled and put his plate down. He chanted the words as a pentagram appeared underneath them. Haruna and Jayden' eyes closed as they edged closer tougher and kissed Gently the familiar process repeated for Haruna. After words they pulled away blushing.

"Now what?" Jayden asked. The three girls looked at each other and jumped at Jayden saying in unison.

"Sleepover!" Jayden laughed and agreed.

That night the three stepped on Jaydens floor in sleeping bags. Haruna and Kazumi slept beside Jayden on there sides holding one of his hands. Makie slept on top of Jayden. The next two nights went more peacefully for Jayden. But when word got out about the slumber party Jayden ha Class 3-A Hell to pay!

End Chapt 6….. ugh.. No info on & might be a more text and another patico thing. Dunno yet. Post it up later peace out guys.


End file.
